Home is where your heart is
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jordan&Woody Woody und Jordan finden endlich zueinander. Doch am nächsten Morgen ist sie verschwunden…
1. Prolog

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kings. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!_

_FanFiction zur TV-Serie "Crossing Jordan"  
__Genre: Drama/Romance  
__Rating: PG-13_

_Inhalt: Woody und Jordan finden endlich zueinander. Doch am nächsten Morgen ist sie verschwunden… (Paaring: Woody/Jordan Lily/Garret – am Rande)_

_Irgendwie gibt es ja so gar keine deutsche FanFiction zu Crossing Jordan… Das möchte ich gerne ändern – aber dafür brauche ich Eure Hilfe (sprich: Feedback).  
__Hier bekommt Ihr schon einmal den Prolog zu lesen. Insgesamt sind ca. 5-6 Kapitel geplant. Wenn es Euch gefällt und Ihr mehr lesen möchtet, dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein (kleines) Review.  
__Bevor es dann endlich losgeht, möchte ich mich noch bei meiner lieben Beta CallistaEvans bedanken!_

**

* * *

Prolog **

Das Zimmer, ein Schlafzimmer, war in warmes Kerzenlicht getaucht. Im Hintergrund lief leise Musik, die außer dem unaufhörlichen Summen der Klimaanlage das einzige Geräusch war.

Die heiße Augustnacht verströmte schwüle Luft, die von geschlossenen, mit Vorhängen verdeckten Fenstern draußen gehalten wurde. Trotzdem war es drinnen alles andere als kühl. Es war ein Sommer, wie er typisch für Boston war. So kalt, wie es hier im Winter war, so heiß war es während der Sommermonate.

Der Raum war spärlich, aber dennoch gemütlich eingerichtet. Neben dem großen Kleiderschrank an der Wand stand ein kleiner Schreibtisch, der über und über mit Papieren bedeckt war. Das große Bett an der gegenüberliegenden Wand und die kleine Nachttischkommode mit der Tiffanylampe waren die einzigen weiteren Möbelstücke. Ein großes Bild, das die Skyline von New York bei Nacht zeigte, hing über dem Bett auf weißer Raufasertapete.

Von Bett her waren leichte Bewegungen und leise Geräusche auszumachen. Neben dem Bett, über den Schreibtischstuhl – ja eigentlich im ganzen Raum verstreut – lagen achtlos hingeworfene Kleidungsstücke.

„Du bist wunderschön, Jordan! Ich könnte dich stundenlang nur ansehen und es würde nie langweilig werden."

„Red nicht soviel. Küss mich lieber, Farmer!", entgegnete die Angesprochene mit rauer Stimme. Sie schob sich über Woody und beschäftigte sich mit seinem Ohrläppchen, in das sie nun leicht hinein biss und Woody ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Jor -"

Weiter kam er nicht, da sein Mund von ihren Lippen umschlossen wurde. Er schlang die Arme um sie und presste sie eng an sich. Er wollte soviel von ihr wie nur möglich berühren.

So lange hatte er sich schon nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt. Wie oft hatte er sich zuvor schon in seinen kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt, was er alles mit ihr anstellen wollte, wenn sie erst einmal hier bei ihm war? All seine Liebe, die sich über die ganzen Jahre in ihm aufgestaut hatte, wollte er ihr geben. Er wollte ihr zeigen, was er für sie empfand. Sein ganzes Leben wollte er in ihre Hände legen. Und doch schien ihm dies alles viel zu wenig. Viel weniger, als diese Frau verdient hatte.

Er fuhr mit seinen Händen die Konturen ihres Körpers nach. Sie hatte eine schöne, sehr weibliche Figur, die sie leider oft genug vor aller Welt unter weiten Shirts versteckte. Vielleicht war aber auch genau das gut so. Wer weiß, mit welcher Konkurrenz er sich hätte auseinander setzen müssen …

Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihren langen, dunkelbraunen Haaren, während sein Mund ihren Hals entlang wanderte und eine Spur heißer Küsse hinterließ. Er liebkoste ihre Halsbeuge und die kleine empfindliche Stelle knapp unter ihrem Ohrläppchen, bevor er sich dann den Weg hinunter zu ihren Schultern bahnte.

„Jordan?", murmelte er. „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden! Ich liebe dich!"

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen zog sie ihn mit sich, bis er nun über ihr lag. „Schlaf mit mir", flüsterte sie ihn sein Ohr – und das nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht.

Woody ließ sich in der Beziehung nicht lange bitten.

„Alles, was du möchtest, mein Schatz!", murmelte er und küsste sie lange und intensiv. Seine Zunge stieß, zärtlich fordernd, gegen ihre Lippen. Sie öffnete den Mund bereitwillig und gewährte ihm den gewünschten Einlass. Ihre Zungen berührten und neckten sich verspielt. Dann wurden beide ernst. Die Lust, den anderen zu spüren, in sich aufzunehmen, ihn zu besitzen, wurde immer drängender. Er spürte die Erregung in sich aufsteigen, während jegliche Müdigkeit aus seinem Körper wich.

Langsam und viel intensiver als beim ersten Mal, widmete er sich ihrem Körper.

-o-

Es war noch dunkel, als Woody erwachte. Er drehte den Kopf und suchte nach seinem Radiowecker, dessen rote Ziffern die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum waren. Halb vier in der Nacht. Viel zu früh, um schon aufzustehen, vor allem an einem Sonntag. Er drehte sich zurück auf die Seite. Seine Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und er konnte Jordans Konturen ausmachen. Sie lag neben ihm und schlief tief und fest.

Lächelnd, zog er die Decke, die er ihr bei seinem Blick auf die Uhr, entrissen hatte, über ihren nackten Körper. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

Er spürte ihren Atem auf seiner nackten Brust, ihre Wärme an seinem Körper. Unwillkürlich bekam er wieder Lust. Tief durchatmend, schloss er die Augen und atmete tief durch. Er konnte von dieser Frau einfach nie genug bekommen. Glücklich zog er sie näher an sich heran. Er hatte keineswegs übertrieben, als er ihr gesagt hatte, dass er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden war.

„Ich liebe dich, Jordan!", flüsterte er und küsste ihre nackte Schulter. Die Gänsehaut, die sich dort trotz der Hitze bildete, streichelte er sanft weg.

-o-

Gegen seinen Willen, war er wieder eingeschlafen.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, kündigte die Sonne, die durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge ins Zimmer schien und seine Nase kitzelte, einen wunderschönen Sommertag an.

Woody ließ die Augen geschlossen und dachte an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht. Dreimal hatten sie miteinander geschlafen und jedes Mal war anders und viel, viel schöner und intensiver gewesen. Es war, als hätten sie alle Zeit, die sie in den letzten Jahren verloren hatten, in einer Nacht aufholen wollen. Sie waren sich auf seltsame Art und Weise so fremd und dennoch so vertraut gewesen. Aus Arbeitsbekanntschaft war Freundschaft geworden. Aus Freunden Liebhaber.

Er fühlte sich immer noch wie im Rausch. Daher dauerte es auch eine ganze Weile, bevor er sich der Kälte, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, bewusst wurde.

Er tastete mit der Hand nach kaltem Stoff und öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Das Bett neben ihm war leer. Jordan war weg.

Hatte er dies alles nur geträumt? Er blickte sich im Zimmer um. Es sah noch so aus, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte – nur mit einem Unterschied: Jordans Kleider waren weg. Und sie mit ihnen.

* * *

-TBC-

_Soll ich weiter schreiben? Dann schreibt mir doch bitte ein (kleines) Review…_


	2. What happens in August, dies in Septembe...

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…_

_Vielen Dank an meine Beta **CallistaEvans** und an meine Reviewer:_

_**Selena-parker**: Vielen Dank für Dein Review! Klar schreibe ich weiter. Habe gestern auch eine Garret/Renee-Story ins Netz gestellt. Wenn Du Lust hast, schau doch mal rein._

_**CallistaEvans**: Ich soll Jordans Cousine sein? Hm, so gewissen Parallelen sind da schon zu erkennen…Aber dann könnte es passieren, dass ich mir Woody schnappe ;-) Geplant ist, alles aus Woodys Perspektive zu schreiben. Kann aber passieren, dass ich den POV noch wechsle. Mal sehen…_

_**Mariacharly**: Von der FF zum TV. Warum soll es nicht auch mal anders herum laufen? ;-) Vielen Dank für Dein Review, liebe Maria! Da hast Du genau die Passage zitiert, die mir auch am besten gefallen hat… Handlung war wirklich nicht viel da. Ich befürchte, dass das nächste Kapitel die Handlung auch noch nicht vorantreibt. Ist das in Ordnung?_

_**calleigh-duguesne**: Warum schreibst Du nicht auch mal eine CJ-Story? Fühle mich so einsam hier… Danke Dir für Dein Review! Bin gespannt, ob Dir das nächste Kapitel auch noch gefällt…_

_Und jetzt geht es endlich los…  
Der Titel des Kapitels ist angelehnt an eine Folge aus der vierten Staffel (What happens in Vegas, dies in Boston)  
Und keine Angst: Es wird niemand sterben ;-)_

**

* * *

Kapitel 1 - What happens in August, dies in September **

_Bosten Polizeipräsidium, 27.08.2004_

„Hoyt!"  
„Hallo Woody. Hier ist Jordan", erklang es fröhlich am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Jordan! Wie geht's dir?", antwortete Woody erfreut. Er freute sich wirklich sehr, die Stimme der Gerichtsmedizinerin zu hören. Wie der Zufall es wollte, hatte er sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen. Weder beruflich, noch privat waren sie sich begegnet.  
„Ganz gut soweit. Und bei dir? Alles klar?"  
„Wie immer. Schön, dass du anrufst. Gibt es einen besonderen Anlass oder wolltest du nur meine Stimme hören?" Er fragte wider besseren Wissens. Er wusste, dass die Frau, die er seit Jahren liebte und die ihn nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging, nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Und daran würde sich sicherlich auch nichts mehr ändern. Er hatte versucht, sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden. Hatte versucht, damit zu leben. Aber, wenn einen die Frau, die man liebte, fast jede Nacht im Traum besuchte und auch tagsüber oft in der Nähe war, gestaltete sich dieses Abfinden doch als sehr schwierig.

„Ich wollte deine Stimme hören, Woody. Das weißt du doch." Woody konnte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. „Und ich wollte dich einladen. Du weißt ja, dass morgen mein Geburtstag ist und Max will, dass wir ein bisschen feiern. Hast du Lust?"  
Himmel! Ihr Geburtstag! Den hätte er ja fast vergessen.  
„Klar komme ich, Jordan. Gerne!" Er kam sogar sehr gerne. Aber das sagte er ihr nicht.  
„Ok, dann bis morgen um sieben, ok?"  
„Ich freue mich, Jordan!"  
„Ich mich auch. Ciao!"

Woody verabschiedete sich und legte auf. Wie konnte er nur ihren Geburtstag vergessen? Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Tischkalender und stellte fest, dass dieser noch den ersten August anzeigte. Kein Wunder, dass er andauernd an vergessene Termine erinnert wurde. Er blätterte bis zum aktuellen Tag vor. Dort hatte er mit großen Lettern notiert, dass er heute noch einen Tag Zeit hatte, um ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Also war er doch nicht so vergesslich. Blöd war nur, dass er meistens vergaß, seinen Terminkalender, in dem er immer schön alle Termine eintrug, auch regelmäßig zu kontrollieren.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Da gab es ein Problem, über das er dringend nachdenken musste: Ein passendes Geschenk für Jordan finden. Keine leichte Sache. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war sowieso Zeit für eine kleine Pause. Den Mantel in der Hand stand er auf und verließ das Präsidium. Irgendetwas würde er schon finden. Das konnte ja nicht so schwer sein …

-o-

Am nächsten Abend parkte er seinen Wagen vor Max' Kneipe. Er war ein wenig spät dran, weil ein kurzfristiger Einsatz ihn noch aufgehalten hatte. So war er auch der letzte, der den Pub betrat.

Wegen der kleinen Privatfeier hatte Max seine Kneipe heute geschlossen. Die Tische waren an die Wand geschoben. Gegenüber der Bar war eine kleine Sitzecke errichtet worden, wo auch schon sämtliche Kollegen der Gerichtsmedizin saßen, und auf der Theke war ein kaltes Büffet aufgebaut.

Woody erkannte Nigel und Bug, die jeweils mit zwei, ihm unbekannten Frauen da waren. Garret und Lily saßen am zweiten Tisch und unterhielten sich mit Max. Jordan war nirgends zu sehen.

„Hallo Woody!", begrüßte Max ihn. „Was möchten Sie trinken?" Jordans Vater erhob sich und kam auf ihn zu. „Hallo Max. Ich nehme ein Guiness, wenn Sie haben."

„Jordan kommt gleich. Sie musste noch mal kurz weg", erklärte Max ihm. „Kommen Sie doch mit rüber."

Woody setzte sich zu Max und den anderen und schon bald waren sie in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft. Irgendwann tauchte Jordan dann auf, begrüßte ihn freudig und machte dann ihre Runde, um mal mit jedem zu reden, was Woody sehr bedauerte, aber durchaus verstehen konnte. Er war nur einer von vielen Kollegen, die sie eingeladen hatte. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Trotzdem wurde es ein richtig schöner Abend, in dessen Verlauf Woody dem Geburtstagskind immer wieder verstohlen Blicke zuwarf. Jordan sah an diesem Abend aber auch einfach atemberaubend aus. Sie hatte Jeans und T-Shirt gegen eine enge Hose und ein knappes Top getauscht. Letzteres reichte gerade bis zum Hosenbund und betonte wunderbar ihre gute Figur.

Kurz vor Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich die Gäste nach und nach, bis am Schluss nur noch Woody und die beiden Cavanaughs übrig blieben. Jordan ging zum Tresen und holte eine Flasche Sekt, um ihren Geburtstag gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen. Als sie zurückkam, setzte sie sich neben Woody. Sie und er hatten sich bisher kaum unterhalten können.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist, Woody", meinte Jordan lächelnd und drückte seine Hand, die er auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen hatte. Woody hielt die Luft an. Er rechnete damit, dass sie seine Hand jeden Moment wieder freigeben würde, doch sie ließ sie dort liegen.

„Ich bin gerne gekommen, Jordan. Danke für die Einladung." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen; sie blickte zurück. Für einen Moment war ihm, als bliebe die Zeit stehen. Dann räusperte Max sich. „Ich denke, ich lasse die jungen Leute dann mal alleine. Es ist schon spät, und Männer in meinem Alter gehören eigentlich schon lange ins Bett." Er gähnte demonstrativ hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Macht es dir was aus abzuschließen, Jordan?" Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Schlaf gut, Dad!"

Woody, der dankbar war, dass Max sich so dezent zurückgezogen hatte, nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und überreichte Jordan sein Geschenk. „Hier, das ist für dich", sagte er. „Nichts Besonderes. Nur eine Kleinigkeit. Wenn du es nicht magst, kann ich es auch wieder umtauschen und …"

„Halt den Mund, Farmer!", wurde er von Jordan unterbrochen. „Lass es mich doch erst einmal auspacken, ok?"

Er nickte. Es war wirklich nichts Besonderes – glaubte er. Er war am Vortag den ganzen Nachmittag von einem Geschäft zum nächsten gerannt, bis er endlich etwas gefunden hatte.

Er beobachtete, wie Jordan ungeduldig an der Schleife zerrte und dann das Papier zerriss. Sie sah aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, das mit leuchtenden Augen unter dem Weihnachtsbaum sitzt und Geschenke auspackt. Woody schmunzelte bei dem Anblick. Jordan war wohl eine der Frauen, die man Jahre kennen konnte und trotzdem ständig neue Seiten an ihnen entdeckte.

„Ist das nicht der Typ, der beim letzten Superbowl gesungen hat?", fragte Jordan, als sie die CD von Josh Groban in der Hand hielt. Woody nickte. Er hatte den Superbowl mit Jordan zusammen hier in der Kneipe verfolgt und konnte sich noch genau an ihre Reaktion nach Joshs Auftritt erinnern. Sie hatte Worte wie _gut aussehend_, _großes Stimmwunder_ und ähnliches benutzt, wenn er sich recht erinnerte.

„Danke, Woody!"

Zu seiner Überraschung fiel Jordan ihm um den Hals und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Als sie schon längst wieder strahlend neben ihm saß, starrte er sie immer noch ungläubig an und fasste mit der Hand nach der Stelle, die ihre Lippen berührt hatten. Eine angenehme Wärme breitete sich von dort im Rest seines Körpers aus.

„Soll ich die CD einlegen?", fragte er, nachdem er sich wieder gefasst hatte und stand auf. Er ging hinüber zur Musikanlage und legte die CD ein, während er überlegte, ob er ihr sein zweites Geschenk auch noch geben sollte oder nicht. Der Typ im Plattenladen hatte ihm erzählt, dass Josh Groban im nächsten Jahr auf Tour ging und Woody einen Gutschein für zwei Konzertkarten angedreht. Woody, der nicht sicher war, ob es nicht doch zu aufdringlich war ihr die Karten zu schenken, hatte sie erst einmal in seiner Tasche gelassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Jordan sowieso keine Lust auf das Konzert … und sicherlich auch nicht darauf, mit ihm dorthin zu gehen …

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, dass Jordan ihm gefolgt war und nun direkt hinter ihm stand.  
„Träumst du?", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Er schreckte auf. Er hatte weder mitbekommen, dass die CD schon lange lief, noch, dass sie aufgestanden und zu ihm gekommen war.  
„Ich überlege nur, wie du dich entscheiden würdest, wenn Du entweder Josh oder mich oder uns beide haben könntest." Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
„Na ja, ich meine … also …"  
Mensch, warum war das denn auf einmal so schwer? Warum fühlte er sich in Anwesenheit dieser Frau immer wie ein verliebter Teenager? Und vor allem: Warum benahm er sich auch so!  
Woody räusperte sich. „Also, ich hätte hier noch zwei Konzertkarten fürs nächste Jahr. Möchtest du beide haben oder darf ich eine behalten?"  
Er zog den Gutschein aus der Tasche und wedelte damit vor Jordans Gesicht herum. Erwartungsvoll blickte er in ihr Gesicht, das verriet, wie angestrengt sie über sein Angebot nachdachte – oder zumindest so tat als ob. Dann grinste sie. „Ich denke, ich nehme alles", meinte sie. „Josh, die Karten … und dich auch – vielleicht."

„Nur vielleicht?", fragte er gespielt enttäuscht. Sie wollte mit ihm flirten; das konnte sie haben. „Warum denn nur vielleicht?"  
„Weil … hm, weil … vielleicht möchtest du ja gar nicht mitkommen …"  
Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das nicht will?"  
„Na ja, vielleicht willst du schon, aber deine Freundin hat etwas dagegen."  
„Meine Fr…? Hm, guter Einwand. Du könntest du Recht haben. Ich sollte sie vielleicht um Erlaubnis fragen. Wartest du einen Moment?"  
Jordan sah ihn jetzt mehr irritiert als belustigt an. War da Schmerz in ihrem Augen? Woody war sich nicht sicher, aber er meinte einen Hauch von Schreck erkennen zu können. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, das Spielchen nicht zu weit zu treiben. Der Schuss könnte sonst nach hinten losgehen.

Er tat so, als wollte er sich abwenden und nach seinem Mobiltelefon suchen. Dann drehte er sich blitzschnell wieder um und ging vor Jordan auf die Knie. „Darling, ich muss dich etwas fragen", begann er mit ernster Miene. „Es gibt da diese wunderschöne Frau, die ich schon sehr lange sehr, sehr gerne habe. Sie ist nett, charmant, klug, humorvoll. Sie sieht super aus, hat eine tolle Figur – also eigentlich genau so wie du." Er lächelte sie an. Sie lächelte zurück. „Und nun hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich – nein, eigentlich war ich es, der zuerst gefragt hat … aber dann – also, um es kurz zu machen: Darf ich mit ihr auf das Konzert des wundervollen Josh Groban gehen?" Er sah sie flehend an und bemerkte, dass sie sich sehr zurückhalten musste, um nicht zu lachen. „Bitte!", flehte er.  
Jordan verschränkte die Arme. „Und du bist sicher, dass sie die Richtige für dich ist?", fragte sie. „Ich meine, denkst du, dass sie dich genauso sehr mag, wie du sie magst? Oder glaubst du, sie spielt vielleicht nur mit dir?"

Woody, immer noch gut drei Köpfe kleiner als die Frau vor ihm, blickte erstaunt auf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte er kaum hörbar. „Aber ich wünsche es mir – von ganzem Herzen."  
Er schluckte, als ihm die Stimme den Dienst quittierte. Dass das hier nicht mehr das Spiel war, was es noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gewesen war, war ihm bewusst und ihr anscheinend auch. Doch was sollte er tun? Wie würde sie reagieren? Würde sie wieder im letzten Moment den Schwanz einziehen und sich abwenden? So, wie sie es bisher immer getan hatte?  
„Dann solltest du es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen, Woody", flüsterte sie, streckte ihre Hand aus, die er ergriff, und zog ihn hoch. Sie standen nun so eng voreinander, wie selten zuvor.

Woody konnte die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausstrahlte, durch seine Kleidung hindurch spüren; und das, obwohl sie sich kaum berührten. Er roch ihr Parfüm, den Duft ihre Haare, sie.  
„Meinst du?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sie nickte. „Tanz mit mir, Woody!", bat sie. Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und griff mit der anderen Hand nach ihrer. Obwohl sie schon so eng voreinander standen, sorgte er dafür, dass auch das letzte bisschen Luft zwischen ihnen verdrängt wurde. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter und schmiegte sich eng an ihn. Seine Hand ließ die ihre los und strich ihr durch die Haare.

Sein Universum reduzierte sich in diesem Moment nur noch auf die Frau in seinen Armen. Im Hintergrund sang Josh Groban leise, während sie sich gefühlvoll im Takt der Musik langsam bewegten.

_I'm on my knees confessing  
that I feel myself surrender  
each time I see your face.  
I am staggered by your beauty,  
your unassuming grace.  
_

Sie hatten schon oft miteinander getanzt; auch hier in der Kneipe. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Es fühlte sich plötzlich so anders an. Richtig. So, als läge seine Daseinsberechtigung nur noch darin, mit dieser Frau zu tanzen. Er senkte den Kopf und küsste ihre Haare. Dann schloss er die Augen und ließ sich nur noch treiben.

_I have been wrong about you.  
Thought I was strong without you.  
For so long nothing could move me.  
For so long nothing could change me.  
_

Immer noch ein wenig ängstlich, ob er sich nicht gerade in einem seiner üblichen Träume befand, öffnete er vorsichtig die Augen.  
Der Raum, die Musik, Jordan – alles war noch da. Er musste sich für einen Moment verkrampft haben, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, warum Jordan plötzlich den Kopf hob und ihn fragend ansah. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er nickte. „Ja, es … es ist nichts. Ich bin nur so froh, dass es dich gibt. Das ist alles." Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sie lehnte ihr Gesicht an seine Hand. „Ich bin auch froh, Woody."  
„Wirklich?", fragte er und hob erstaunt seine Augenbrauen.  
„Ja." Sie blickte ihm nun tief in die Augen und ein nervöses Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Seine Hand lag immer noch an ihrer Wange. Zärtlich streichelte er mit seinem Daumen darüber. Dann fuhr er sanft die Konturen ihrer Lippen nach, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen.

Sie musste die stumme Frage in seinem Blick erkannt haben, denn sie nickte kaum merklich, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. Wenige Zentimeter bevor ihre Lippen sich berühren konnten, hielt sie inne. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Für einen Moment glaubte er, sie würde sich zurückziehen, doch dann waren ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper. Sie berührten sich erst zaghaft, dann fordernder. Er spürte, wie sie nun beide Hände in seinen Nacken legte und schlang die Arme um sie. Ermutigt öffnete er leicht seine Lippen und stupste mit seiner Zunge ihre Lippen an. Jordan gewährte ihm den gewünschten Einlass. Als ihre Zungen sich berührten, stöhnte sie leise in seinen Mund. Woody zog sie fester an sich, aus Angst, sie würde sich ihm entziehen. Der zärtliche Kampf ihrer Zungen, das vorsichtige Erkunden des anderen Mundes, endete erst, als sie beide wieder Luft holen mussten.

_I can't hide  
Now hear my confession.  
_

Er strich ihr die verirrte Haarsträhne von vorhin aus dem Gesicht und sah sie zärtlich an. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geschwollen und ihre Wangen rot. Er umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. „Wofür war der denn?", fragte er nach einer Weile leise. „Der war dafür, dass du nicht aufgegeben hast."  
„Aufgegeben? Was denn?"  
„Mich!" Sie sah ihn nun ernst an, dann lächelte sie. „Gar nicht so einfach mit mir, oder?"  
„Nein", antwortete er grinsend, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. „Aber es lohnt sich."  
Langsam senkte er wieder den Kopf und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem zärtlichen Kuss.

_You are the air that I breathe.  
You're the ground beneath my feet._

Irgendwann später, schloss Jordan die Tür der Kneipe ab und in stillem Einverständnis stieg sie zu Woody in den Wagen und fuhr mit zu ihm.

* * *

-TBC-

_Die Liedzeilen sind von Josh Groban, einem begnadeten Sänger aus Amerika, der übrigens wirklich beim letzten Superbowl gesungen hat. Das Lied heißt „My Confession"._

_Bekomme ich ein Review?_


	3. Lost and found

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici Cavanaugh

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…_

_Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich noch bei **CallistaEvans** für das Korrekturlesen und bei **calleigh-duquesne**, **CallistaEvans** und **MariaCharlie** für die Reviews bedanken!  
__Und ich möchte mich noch dafür entschuldigen, dass das Kapitel so lange gebraucht hat – irgendwie war meine Muse kurzfristig anderweitig unterwegs…_

**

* * *

Kapitel 2 – Lost and found **

_Boston, 13.04.2005 _

Die Aprilsonne stand tief an diesem Nachmittag, als Det. Woody Hoyt das Polizeipräsidium verließ und in sein Auto stieg. Nach einem langen Winter war dies der zweite Tag in Folge, an dem die Temperaturen an der zwanzig Grad Marke gekratzt hatten. Über die Dächer der Häuser zogen dunkle Wolken und kühler Wind kam auf. Die Atmosphäre kündigte das unweigerlich aufkommende Gewitter an.

Während Woody sich durch den Feierabendverkehr schlängelte, fielen erste feine Regentropfen auf seine Windschutzscheibe. Er hatte sich heute einen bürofreien Nachmittag gegönnt und beschlossen von Zuhause aus zu arbeiten. Zuvor wollte er aber noch in der Gerichtsmedizin vorbeischauen. Zum einen, um einen Bericht abzuholen, den er für den Abschluss einer Akte brauchte und zum anderen, weil er mit seinen täglichen Besuchen dort schon zwei Tage im Rückstand war.

Seit September hatte er fast täglich (manchmal auch mehrmals am Tag) in der Gerichtsmedizin vorbeigeschaut. Zu Beginn immer noch in der Hoffnung Jordan dort anzutreffen, doch seit zwei, drei Monaten mehr, weil es eine Gewohnheit geworden war. Etwas, woran er festhalten konnte, was ihm Halt gab. Halt, den er in den vergangenen acht Monaten mehr als gebraucht hatte.

Ein kluger Mensch hatte einmal behauptet, die Zeit heile alle Wunden. Wer immer dies auch gewesen war, er hatte keine Ahnung.  
Damals als Kind, nachdem seine Mutter gestorben war, hatte Woody diese Erfahrung schon machen müssen. Tiefe Wunden, seelischer Schmerz heilte nicht, und seine Wunde, diese vollkommene Leere in ihm, die damals seine Mutter und jetzt Jordan hinterlassen hatte, erst Recht nicht. Sie würde es niemals tun. Schmerz, Trauer und Verletztheit würden nie verschwinden. Er würde nur irgendwann eines Morgens aufwachen und merken, dass die Gedanken an den Verlust, der Schmerz nicht mehr das Erste war, was er nach dem Aufwachen realisierte. Diese Gefühle würden zwar immer da sein, aber sie würden nicht mehr in dem Maße das Leben bestimmen, wie sie es bis dahin getan hatten. Die Erfahrung hatte er damals gemacht und hoffte innerlich, dass es dieses Mal genauso sein würde. Noch aberwar es nicht so weit. Noch wurde Woody daran gehindert, zur Ruhe zukommen. Jede freie Minute, in der er sich nicht mit Arbeit ablenken konnte, dachte er an Jordan. Abends und nachts war es besonders schlimm.

Nach der gemeinsamen Nacht mit Jordan und ihrem anschließenden Verschwinden, war für Woody eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Er konnte und wollte einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie weg war; und das war sie – und zwar unauffindbar.  
Nach dem Aufwachen hatte er sich damit getröstet, dass sie vielleicht nur gegangen war, um irgendwo Brötchen zu holen. Die kurze Notiz am Badezimmerspiegel hatte ihm diese Hoffnung aber schnell geraubt.

_Ich kann nicht, Woody!  
__Es tut mir Leid! _

_Jordan _

_P.S. Bitte versuche nicht, mich zu finden. _

Die letzten Buchstaben waren verwischt, so als wäre das Papier feucht geworden und jemand hätte es versucht, trocken zuwischen. Im Papierkorb hatte Woody am nächsten Tag die offenbar erste Version von Jordans Abschiedbotschaft gefunden. Dort hatte sie noch mit _In Liebe, Jordan _unterschrieben.

Immer und immer wieder hatte Woody, nur in Shorts auf dem Boden sitzend, den Zettel gelesen und dabei nicht bemerkt, wie die Kälte der Fliesen in ihm hochstieg. Er hatte auch die stummen Tränen nicht bemerkt, die ihm über die Wangen gelaufen waren. Tränen voll Verzweiflung, Trauer und Wut. Wut auf sich selber, weil er sich hatte gehen lassen und Jordan zu etwas gedrängt hatte, zudem sie scheinbar nicht bereit gewesen war. Wut auf Jordan, weil sie es zugelassen hatte. Und Wut darauf, dass die Frau, die ihm soviel bedeutete, die er so sehr liebte, so unbegreifbar kompliziert war.

-o-

Im letzten Moment bemerkte Woody die roten Bremslichter vor sich aufleuchten und legte eine hollywoodreife Vollbremsung hin. Der Fahrer hinter ihm hupte aufgebracht und gestikulierte wild in seine Richtung. Woody hob entschuldigend die Hand und fuhr weiter.

Am Coroner's Office angekommen, parkte er seinen Wagen in der Tiefgarage und fuhr mit dem Aufzug nach oben. Er nickte Amy zu, die ihn wie immer hinter der Anmeldung mit „Guten Tag, Detective" begrüßte und ging in Richtung Labor. Er hoffte, dass Nigel den Autopsiebericht schon fertig hatte und er schnell wieder verschwinden konnte. So sehr etwas in seinem Inneren ihm mit magischer Kraft in dieses Gebäude drängte, so sehr wünschte er sich jedes Mal, wenn er hier war, die Räume schnellstmöglich wieder verlassen zu können. Er verband zu viele Erinnerungen mit diesem Ort. Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten, als er und Jordan noch gemeinsam die Fälle gelöst hatten, an lange Abende und Nächte im Autopsiesaal oder in ihrem Büro. Nächte, in denen er der Frau, die schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung sein Herz gewonnen hatte, schrittweise näher gekommen war; so nah, wie man einer Frau wie Jordan kommen konnte.

Auf dem Weg zum Labor lief ihm Lily über den Weg. „Hi Woody, was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie und umarmte ihn. Woody war einige Male mit ihr und Garret essen gegangen und hatte sogar Weihnachten bei ihnen verbracht. Beide waren so etwas wie Freunde, enge Vertraute für ihn geworden und luden ihn oft ein. Und seit Jordans Geburtstagsparty waren sie auch wieder ein Paar und schienen glücklicher als je zuvor. Woody kommentierte diese Tatsache gedanklich immer mit „Dann hat die Party wenigstens ein Gutes gehabt". Und er freute sich für die beiden - auch, wenn der Anblick des verliebten Paares ihm oft einen Stich versetzte. Er stellte sich vor, dass es zwischen Jordan und ihm auch so hätte sein können. Vielleicht…

„Hast Du Kathy nochmal gesehen?", fragte Lily und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.Woody verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Kathy. Scheinbar hatte Lily es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht – bei Garret konnte er es sich schwer vorstellen -, Woody abzulenken und ihm über Jordan hinwegzuhelfen. Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum immer wieder irgendwelche weiblichen Bekannten bei ihren Essen dabei waren, die munter mit Woody flirteten – allerdings ohne Erfolg. Die Damen waren zwar allesamt hübsch und nett, aber sie waren kein Ersatz für Jordan.

„Ich wollte zu Nigel, um einen Bericht abholen. Ist er da?", fragte Woody und überging die Frage nach Kathy. Lily sah ihn schweigend an, als überlege sie, was sie sagen solle. Dann meinte sie zögernd: „Nigel ist bei Garret im Büro. Ich … ich wollte gerade auch hin und -" Lily brach ab. Woody sah sie fragend an, doch die blonde Frau wich seinem Blick aus.

„Was ist los, Lily?", fragte er. „Ist etwas passiert?" So seltsam benahm Lily sich eigentlich nie und Woody fragte sich, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte. „Na ja, passiert nicht gerade, aber… Ach, komm am besten mit."  
Sie nahm seine Hand, und ehe Woody auch nur eine Frage stellen konnte, wurde er von Lily mitgezogen.

Durch die nur halb geschlossenen Rollos konnte Woody erkennen, dass Garrets Büro gut gefüllt war. Garret saß am Schreibtisch, auf dem Sofa saßen Bug und Peter, Nigel stand neben der Tür. _Ob doch etwas passiert ist,_ fragte sich Woody. Es musste so sein. Warum sonst sollte sich die halbe Belegschaft im Chefbüro versammelt haben. Verwundert folgte er Lily in den Raum.

Was er dann sah, traf ihn so überraschend und unerwartet, dass nichts auf der Welt ihn darauf hätte vorbereiten können. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male wie von einer Dampfwalze überrollt.  
Lily öffnete die Tür und schob ihn hinein. Woody spürte, wie alle Blicke sich auf ihn richteten. Garret sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg stumm an, Bug und Nigel tauschten erst einen unsicheren Blick aus, dann wandten sie sich Woody zu. Peter folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Woody fragte sich gerade, ob ihm plötzlich eine zweite Nase gewachsen war, als er sie sah: Jordan. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl vor Garrets Schreibtisch und wirkte nicht weniger überrascht als er selber.  
Sie sah gut aus, wie Woody erfreut feststellte. Sie war zwar ein bisschen blasser als sonst, aber das lag vielleicht auch nur an der Beleuchtung. Ihre Haare waren weiter gewachsen und fielen ihr wieder lockig über die Schultern. Woody konnte nicht sagen, ob es an den Haaren lag oder nicht, aber ihr Gesicht wirkte irgendwie fülliger. Und sie sah aus, als hätte sie die letzten Wochen und Monate genossen.

Es versetzte Woody einen kleinen Stich, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde. Aber er wusste auch, dass sie sicherlich früher zurückgekommen wäre, wenn sie Boston und vielleicht auch ihn vermisst hätte. Nein, es konnte nicht anders sein. Sie musste ihre Abwesenheit genossen haben. Aber dann stellte sich die Frage, warum sie jetzt hier war. Warum war sie nach so langer Zeit, in der sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte, wieder aufgetaucht? Und dann so plötzlich und für ihn völlig unerwartet? Und wieso nicht bei ihm, nach dem was passiert war?

Jede Sekunde hatte er gehofft, dass dieser Moment eintreten würde, dass sie auf einmal wieder da sein würde; aber daran geglaubt hatte er nicht so richtig.  
Zuerst hatte er ihren Wunsch, nicht nach ihr zu suchen, noch respektiert. Dann aber war seine Verzweiflung über ihr plötzliches Verschwinden in große Sorge umgeschwenkt und er hatte versucht, sie anzurufen – ohne Erfolg. Sie war nichts ans Telefon gegangen, und irgendwann hatte er ihre Mailbox so voll gesprochen, dass keine weiteren Nachrichten mehr angenommen wurden. Sie hatte nie zurückgerufen, weder ihn, noch ihren Vater oder Garret. Es war, als wäre sie vom Erdboden verschluckt worden.  
Dann, nach einer Woche hatte sie Max angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass es ihr gut ginge und niemand nach ihr suchen solle. Ihr Beurlaubungsgesuch hätte Garret schon erhalten und sie wüsste nicht, wann und ob sie zurückkäme. Sie hatte ihren Vater schwören lassen, dass er Woody nichts von ihrem Anruf sagte. Max, der es nicht zum ersten Mal erlebte, dass seine Tochter einfach ihre sieben Sachen packte und auf unbestimmte Zeit verschwand, hatte Woody dennoch eingeweiht. Er hatte versucht, Woody, der mehrmals täglich bei ihm anrief oder vorbeischaute, zu beruhigen; mit mehr oder weniger großem Erfolg.

Und jetzt war sich auf einmal wieder da. Nach sieben Monaten tauchte sie wieder auf. Nicht bei ihm, wie er gehofft hatte, sondern im Institut, bei ihren Kollegen. Woody schluckte.  
„Hallo Wodrow! Was machst du denn hier?" Jemand gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter und durchbrach die zum Zerschneiden angespannte Stille, die seit seinem Eintreten in den Raum geherrscht hatte. Es war Nigel. „Ich … ich … also, ich wollte … ", stotterte Woody, ohne den Blick von Jordan abzuwenden, die immer noch stumm da saß und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen. Am liebsten wäre es Woody gewesen, wenn er einen Moment mit Jordan allein gehabt hätte; um zu reden. Er wollte ihr keine Szene machen, sie nicht beschuldigen, weil sie abgehauen war, ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Nein, dafür hatte sie schon ihre Gründe gehabt. Das einzige, was er wollte, war, sie zu verstehen. Er wollte verstehen, warum sie weggelaufen war, warum sie ihm anscheinend nicht mehr vertraute. Und er wollte herausfinden, ob es noch eine Chance für sie und ihn gab.

Woody versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren, als sein Telefon klingelte. Zunächst bemerkte er es nicht, erst als ihn wieder jeder anstarrte und Bug fragte, ob er nicht rangehen wollte, begriff er, dass es sein Handy war, das Sturm klingelte.  
Seufzend zog er das Telefon aus der Tasche und meldete sich. Es war Annie Capra. Im Stadtpark hatte es wohl eine Schießerei gegeben und sie brauchten seine Hilfe. Er sagte ihr, dass er schon unterwegs sei und legte auf.  
_Mist, verdammter! Immer im falschen Moment,_ dachte er. Wer auch immer diese Dinger erfunden hatte, gehörte eingesperrt.

„Ich … ich muss leider gehen", informierte er die anderen und machte einen Schritt auf Jordan zu. Dann blieb er abrupt stehen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er auf Abstand bliebe, vielleicht wollte sie ihn nicht in der Nähe haben. „Jordan?", fragte er stattdessen leise. Sie blickte auf und sah ihn mit ihren großen, haselnussbraunen Augen an. „Können wir später reden?" Sie nickte stumm und Woody fühlte sich für den Moment besser. „Ok, dann bis später!"

Mit einem leichten Gefühl der Zuversicht im Magen, lief er zum Fahrstuhl und bereitete sich innerlich auf den bevorstehenden Einsatz vor. Unterwegs wurden seine Gedanken immer wieder von Jordan abgelenkt und er konnte es nicht erwarten, schnell wieder ins Institut zu kommen.

-TBC-

* * *

_Bekomme ich ein Review?_


	4. Wrong place, wrong time

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici Cavanaugh

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…_

_Bevor es losgeht, möchte ich mich noch bei **CallistaEvans** für das Korrekturlesen und bei **Ludewika** und **CallistaEvans** für die Reviews bedanken!  
Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt Euch auch wieder..._

**

* * *

Kapitel 3 – Wrong place, wrong time **

_Boston Stadtpark, 13.04.2005 später Nachmittag_

Woody bog in einen Fußweg des Stadtparks ein und parkte seinen Wagen direkt vor der Absperrung. Er stieg aus, steckte sich seine Dienstmarke an den Mantel und ging auf einen Polizisten in Uniform, der vor der Absperrung stand und ziemlich gelangweilt aussah, zu, um nach dem Weg zum Tatort zu fragen. Auf halber Strecke kam ihm Detective Annie Capra entgegen.

„Woody, da bist du ja schon", rief sie. „Komm hier rüber."  
Woody hob grüßend die Hand, stieg unter dem Absperrband hindurch und ging zu Annie.  
„Hi Annie. Was haben wir?", fragte er und sah sich um.  
Auf den ersten Blick konnte er keine Auffälligkeiten entdecken, wenn man mal davon absah, dass der Großteil der Parkbesucher in diesen Abschnitt eine Uniform trug und geschäftig hin- und her eilte.  
„Eine Schießerei", informierte Annie ihn. „Wahrscheinlich zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Banden. Die Verletzten sind schon auf dem Weg ins Boston General. Ein Verdächtiger ist noch auf der Flucht, der Rest verhaftet. Komm mit, ich bring dich zu den Leichen."

Annie ging vor und bog zwischen zwei Bäumen rechts ab. Erst jetzt erkannte Woody, dass sie sich in unmittelbarer Nähe eines Spielplatzes befanden. Er schluckte und hoffte, dass die Leichen über eins-fünfzig groß waren und keine Kinder hatten.  
Annie, die seinen Blick wohl richtig deutete, sagte: „Keine Angst, Woody. Der Spielplatz ist zurzeit wegen Instandsetzungsarbeiten geschlossen. Es waren zum Zeitpunkt der Schießerei keine Kinder anwesend." Sie lächelte ihm zu, woraufhin er gequält zurück lächelte.

Sie kamen an einer Stelle im Gebüsch an, wo Äste abgeknickt waren und einige Beamte der Spurensicherung emsig herumeilten um Beweise zu sichern. Die Leichen – zwei afroamerikanische, etwa fünfundzwanzigjährige Männer lagen offenbar noch unberührt neben einem Busch.  
„Ich habe Macy angerufen", berichtete Annie. „Er schickt jemanden vorbei."  
Woody nickte und sah sich um. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass Garret Jordan schicken würde, aber das war wohl völlig aus der Luft gegriffen.  
Aber Woody sehnte sich – wie bei jedem Einsatz der letzten Wochen auch - nach ihr und ihrer lockeren Art, wie sie immer die Tatorte betrat und ihn mit „Na, Cowboy, was haben wir hier?" begrüßte…

„Woody?"  
Woody blickte auf und sah in Annies fragende Augen. „Was ist denn los mit dir? Du bist heute irgendwie so abwesend", stellte sie fest und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Es ist … nichts", wich er ihr aus und bückte sich, um sich den Leichnam, der ihm an nächsten lag, näher anzuschauen.  
„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht, Detective!", antwortete Annie und bückte sich ebenfalls. „Dafür, dass nichts ist, verhältst du dich aber sehr merkwürdig. Also, was ist passiert?"  
Woody seufzte. „Es geht um Jordan. Sie -" Er sah, wie Annie die Augen verdrehte. Er hatte sie in den letzten Monaten oft genug mit seinem Liebeskummer genervt, das wusste er. „Nein, es ist … also … sie ist wieder da und -"  
„He, das ist doch prima", unterbrach Annie ihn. „Wie geht es ihr? Was hat sie gemacht? Wo war sie?"  
„Stopp! Pause! Aus!", rief Woody und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich weiß doch selber noch nichts. Sie saß eben einfach so in Macys Büro und bevor ich mit ihr sprechen konnte, hast du mich schon angerufen und ich bin losgefahren. Ich … sie hat versprochen auf mich zu warten."  
„Ach, Woody, das tut mir Leid! Wirklich!" Annie legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, dann … dann hätte ich dich doch nicht angerufen. Ich hätte Matt fragen können – aber im Vergleich zu dir, ist er eindeutig die schlechtere Alternative, du weißt ja, wie ich das sehe."  
Woody nickte und grinste. Er wusste, was Annie von Matt Seely hielt – nämlich gar nichts.  
„Ist schon ok. Sie hat ja versprochen, dass sie auf mich wartet. Dann wird sie das auch tun", meinte er, merkte aber gleichzeitig, dass er selber nicht so ganz überzeugt war, dass Jordan wirklich noch da sein würde, wenn er später ins Institut fuhr.

„Hallihallohallöchen. Was haben wir denn hier?" Eine fröhliche Stimme erklang hinter ihnen.  
„Eine Leiche, Nigel. Das siehst du doch!" Woody verdrehte die Augen und sah Annie an. An ihrem Grinsen erkannte er, dass sie den Briten ebenfalls alleine an der Stimme erkannt hatte.  
„Sehr witzig, Woodrow!", antwortete Nigel und beugte sich zu ihnen hinunter. „Oh, Detective Capra, Sie sehen heute aber wieder umwerfend aus. Wahnsinn…", säuselte Nigel in verführerischem Ton. „Leider muss ich euch zwei Hübschen aber jetzt hier wegscheuchen. Dr. Macy hat mich nicht zum Quatschen hierher geschickt. Also. Kusch, kusch!"  
Woody und Annie traten ein paar Schritte von der Leiche weg und beobachteten Nigel bei der Arbeit.  
„Ach übrigens, Woodrow! Heute ist dein Glückstag", verkündete Nigel, während er Bilder vom Tatort machte. „Jordan schien sich sehr über dein Auftauchen gefreut zu haben."  
„Meinst du wirklich?" Woody war davon alles andere als überzeugt. „Für mich sah sie eher … geschockt aus."  
„Ach, Woodrow! Du verstehst einfach nichts von Frauen. Wenn Onkel Nigel sagt, sie hat sich gefreut, dann hat sie das auch. Verstanden!"  
Woody zuckte hilflos die Achseln. Es hatte einfach keinen Zweck mit Nigel über so etwas zu diskutieren.

-o-

Obwohl er es sich selber nicht eingestehen wollte, hatte ihm Nigels Aussage doch wieder neuen Mut gemacht.  
Während Woody zurück zum Institut fuhr, drehte er das Radio lauter und sang leise zu Gloria Gaynors „I will survive" mit. Irgendwie passte das Lied zu seiner aktuellen Stimmung.  
Jordan war wieder da. Er hatte zwar noch nicht mit ihr gesprochen und war immer noch ein bisschen verwirrt und verärgert, weil sie sich nicht sofort bei ihm gemeldet hatte, aber die Tatsache, dass sie wieder in Boston war, war schon mal ein Anfang. Sie war zurückgekommen, nur das zählte im Moment für ihn.  
Die Gründe für ihr Weglaufen und die Überlegung, wie es in Zukunft mit ihnen beiden weitergehen würde, waren erst einmal nebensächlich. Wichtig war für ihn im Moment nur, dass er die Chance bekam, mit ihr zu reden.

Vor ihm aufleuchtende Bremslichter, rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er trat ebenfalls auf die Bremse und stand – und das richtig. Vor ihm, neben und hinter ihm, standen die Autos ebenfalls.  
Rush hour.

Woody seufzte. Daran hatte er nicht mehr gedacht, als er die Interstate genommen hatte anstatt über die Nebenstraßen zu fahren. Wenn ihm dieser Fehler jetzt die Chance nahm, mit Jordan zu reden … das würde er sich selbst nicht verzeihen.  
Einen Moment lang war er gewillt, sein Blaulichts aufs Autodach zu klemmen und sich durch den Stau zu mogeln, dann erinnerte er sich aber an das Disziplinarverfahren eines Kollegen, der vorigen Monat das Blaulicht dazu genutzt hatte, um schneller zum Spiel der Red Sox zu kommen. Officer Myers war seitdem im Innendienst tätig – etwas, worauf Woody absolut keine Lust hatte.

Das Radio riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken:

_„Banküberfall in der Washington Street. Der Täter ist bewaffnet. Die Polizei hat das Gebiet weiträumig abgesperrt. Stau auf der Interstate Richtung Innenstadt und auf den Nebenstraßen.  
__Wir informieren Sie, sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt. Jetzt geht es erstmal weiter mit Mariah Carey und 'Heartbreaker'."_

Na klasse, dachte Woody, als die ersten Töne des Liedes erklungen. Das hätten die auch mal eher bringen können. Er schaltete das Radio aus und den Funk lauter.  
Wie es aussah, dauerte die Sache wohl doch länger als ihm lieb war. Hoffentlich war Jordan nicht schon gegangen …

-o-

Als Woody eine halbe Stunde später das Coroner's Office betrat, kam ihm Nigel gut gelaunt pfeifend entgegen.  
„Woodrow, was ist denn mit dir? Wieso so spät?"  
Woody warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Ich stand im Stau", murmelte er.  
„Im Stau? Wo das denn? In New York?", fragte Nigel zurück. „Du musst nicht über New York fahren, Cowboy. Nimm beim nächsten Mal einfach die Interstate, das geht schneller."  
Nigel gab Woody einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf den Rücken und lief an ihm vorbei in Richtung Autopsie. Woody folgte ihm und versuchte den ausfallenden Schritten des Briten nachzukommen.  
„Ich glaube, heute wäre es sogar schneller gewesen, wenn ich unterwegs noch bei meinem Onkel in Kewauwee vorbeigeschaut hätte, Nigel. Es gab wohl einen Banküberfall mit anschließender Geiselnahme in der Washington Street. Die Kollegen haben das ganze Gebiet abgesperrt. Der Bankräuber hat mit seiner Geisel wohl fliehen können."

„Banküberfall in der Washington Street, sagst du?" Lily trat aus der Teeküche. „Sagtest du wirklich Washington Street?"  
Woody sah sie verwirrt an. „Ja, wieso? Was ist damit?" Die Tatsache, dass Lily leichenblass wurde, verstärkte das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend in erheblichem Maße.  
„Was ist los?" Er packte Lily an den Schultern. „Sag schon!" Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass ihm Lilys Antwort gar nicht gefallen würde.  
„Es … es geht um Jordan. Sie …"  
„Was ist mit Jordan? Wo ist sie?"  
„Sie wollte kurz zur Bank fahren, weil sie noch etwas erledigen wollte und …" Lily brach ab und Woody spürte, wie sich seine Finger vor Anspannung in ihren Schultern festkrallten. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung ließ er sie los und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Jordans Bank ist in der Washington Street", sagte Nigel plötzlich. „Wolltest du uns das sagen, Lily?"  
Lily nickte und sah ängstlich zu Woody. Dieser ließ sich hilflos an die Wand sinken. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Hatte der Brite ihm nicht vorhin noch prophezeit, dass dies sein Glückstag sei? Was, wenn Jordan die Geisel war, mit der der Bankräuber unterwegs war? Was, wenn die Geisel schon ihren Zweck erfüllt hatte und nun irgendwo im Hafenbecken herumtrieb?  
Ein Schreckensbild nach dem anderen schoss Woody durch den Kopf. Er schloss die Augen und fuhr sich nervös durch Haar.

„Sie ist bestimmt nicht mehr da gewesen." Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, trat Lily näher und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Bestimmt nicht. Warte nur ab, gleich geht die Aufzugtür auf und sie steht vor uns."  
Woody wollte ihr gerne glauben, aber an ihrer Stimmlage hörte er, dass sie ebenso wenig von ihren Worten überzeugt war, wie er. Er sah Nigel an, dem es ähnlich zu gehen schien. Dem sonst so gutgelaunten Nigel standen Schweißperlen auf der Stirn und er spielte nervös mit den Knöpfen seines blauen Kittels herum.  
„Lass uns zu Garret gehen, vielleicht weiß er -" Das Klingeln von Woodys Handy unterbrach Lily.

Woody holte es aus der Tasche. Das Display zeigte ihm eine Nummer, die er im Schlaf auswendig konnte und die er in den vergangenen Wochen und Monaten so oft gewählt hatte. Nervös drückte er auf die Annahmetaste.  
„Jordan? Gott sei dank! Wo … wo bist du?"

* * *

-TBC-

_Wenn Ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt, könnt Ihr meine Muse vielleicht dazu bringen, diesen Cliffhanger schnell aufzulösen ;-))_


	5. Oh Jordan, where are thou?

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici Cavanaugh

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…  
__Das Kapitel ist nicht Korrektur gelesen. Wenn Ihr Fehler findet, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten._

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 4 – Oh Jordan, where are thou?

"Jordan?" Woody, der immer noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, wurde langsam beunruhigt. Er sah auf das Display; es zeigte an, dass er eine Verbindung zu Jordans Handy hatte. Aber warum sagte sie nichts? Er hörte nichts, als ein Rauschen in der Leitung. Was die Leitung gestört? Hatte Jordan nur aus Versehen die Nummer gewählt?Woody blickte ratlos zu Lily und Nigel, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansahen.„Nichts", informierte er sie. „Sie sagt nichts."Lily streckte die Hand aus. „Lass mich mal", sagte sie. Woody gab ihr das Telefon, was sie sich sofort ans Ohr hielt. Nach einem Moment zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Nur ein Summen in der Leitung. Hört sich an, wie eine Störung."

Woody nahm das Telefon zurück und wollte schon auflegen, als Nigel es ihm aus der Hand nahm. „Nicht so schnell, Woodrow!", sagte er. „Lass den Meister mal ran."  
Nigel hielt sich das Telefon ans Ohr und lauschte angestrengt. „Da, das sind Stimmen. Ich höre es ganz deutlich", flüsterte er und reichte Woody, der seine Hand ausstreckte widerwillig das Handy.

_„Los, du Schlampe! Tritt mal fester aufs Gas."  
__„Ich fahr doch schon so schnell ich darf."  
__„Das reicht nicht. Los, oder willst du austesten, ob meine Knarre geladen ist?"_

Woody blieb fast das Herz stehen. Das war Jordan, mit einem fremden Mann, der sie scheinbar mit einer Waffe bedrohte. Er winkte Nigel herbei und hielt das Handy so, dass dieser mithören konnte.

_„Fahr hier links!"  
__„In Richtung Hafen?"  
__„Schnauze halten und fahren, Schlampe!"_

„Das ist Jordan", sagte Nigel.  
„Pst!", flüsterte Woody und versuchte noch mehr zu hören. Doch bis auf das Rauschen in der Leitung, dass offensichtlich das Fahrgeräusch von Jordan SVU war, war nichts zu hören.  
Wo war sie? War sie entführt worden? War sie die Geisel, von der der Radiomoderator gesprochen hatte und deren Spur die Kollegen verloren hatte? Warum hatte sie ihn angerufen? Wieso hatte sie es überhaupt gewagt, ihn anzurufen? Wollte sie ihren Geiselnehmer überlisten? Mit welchen Erfolg? Wenn er sie entdeckte, wäre sie tot. Wusste sie das?  
Diese und tausend andere Frage rasten durch Woodys Kopf, während er krampfhaft versuchte, noch mehr Gesprächsfetzen zu hören, doch die Fahrgeräusche waren lauter geworden. Offenbar fuhr Jordan schneller.

_„Halt dich auf der rechten Spur und fahr dann hier rechts."  
__„Also doch in den Hafen? Warum haben wir die Trenton Street genommen? Über die Chelsea Street wäre es schneller gegangen."_

Trenton Street? Hafen? Offenbar wollte Jordan ihm Hinweise geben, wohin der Geiselnehmer sie brachte.  
„Nigel", sagte Woody leise und hielt eine Hand über das Mikrofon des Handys. „Kannst du sie orten?"  
„Wenn sie mit dem Wagen vom Institut unterwegs wäre, würde ich sagen, ja", meinte Nigel. „Aber so… Hey, warte mal. Ich hab da eine Idee. Komm mit."  
Woody folgte Nigel in dessen Büro. Der Brite setzte sich hinter seinen Computer und gab ein paar Befehle ein, die Woody nicht gleich verstand oder nachvollziehen konnte. Aber er machte sich darüber keine Gedanken, da er bisher selten verstanden hatte, was Nigel machte. Er vertraute darauf, dass Nigel schon wusste, was er tat.

-o-

Keine zehn Minuten später, waren Woody und Nigel in Woodys Dienstwagen unterwegs in Richtung Hafengelände. Sie hatten Lily damit beauftragt, Garret zu informieren, mit dem sie nun über ein zweites Handy verbunden waren.  
Nigel hatte seinen Laptop auf den Knien, auf dessen Bildschirm die Straßenkarte von Boston abgebildet war. In der Mitte des Bildschirms blinkten zwei Punkte; ein roter, der Jordans Standort markierte und ein grüner, der sich diesem stetig näherte.

„Der Punkt wird langsamer", sagte Nigel.  
„Wie weit noch?", fragte Woody.  
„Zirka zwei Kilometer, dann sind wir da."  
„OK." Woody trat das Gaspedal durch und schlängelte sich durch den Verkehr.  
„Dr. Macy? Jordan und ihr Entführer befinden sich im Nordhafen in der Nähe der Docks. Wir treffen bald dort ein."

Was Garret erwiderte, konnte Woody nicht verstehen. Er konzentrierte sich weiter auf den Verkehr, während er mit einem Ohr lauschte, ob Jordan und ihr Entführer noch weiter sprachen.  
Plötzlich hörte er etwas, was sein Herz gefrieren ließ.

_„Wolltest du mich reinlegen, Schlampe? Aber nicht mit mir!"  
„Nein, hören Sie. Ich -"  
__„Schnauze!  
__Hören Sie gut zu, wer auch immer da am anderen Ende der Leitung ist. Das Schätzen, dem das Handy gehört, wird nicht mehr lange leben. Sagen Sie bye bye!"_

Woody wollte etwas sagen, wollte versuchen, den Entführer zu beschwichtigen, doch es war zu spät. Die Leitung war tot und gleichzeitig erlosch auf Nigels Laptop das rote Blinklicht.  
„Wir haben sie verloren, Woody", sagte Nigel.  
„Nein, haben wir nicht. Er…er hat die Verbindung unterbrochen", antwortete Woody leise.  
„Er? Du meinst, der Entführer?"  
„Ja. Er hat das Handy entdeckt und will Jordan…" Woody schaffte es nicht, den Satz auszusprechen. Alleine schon der Gedanke daran, Jordan in einer Blutlache, tot auf dem Boden vorzufinden, raubte ihm sämtliche Lebensgeister. Er fühlte sich mit einem Male so furchtbar leer. Leerer, als er sich nach dem Tod seiner Mutter gefühlt hatte. Leerer, als er sich nach dem Tod seines Vaters gefühlt hatte. Leerer, wie man sich leerer nicht fühlen konnte…

„Woody?" Nigel schaute ihn besorgt an. „Fahr weiter! Die Ampel ist schon lange grün. Wir sind gleich da."  
Woody sah Nigel skeptisch an.  
Da? Wo? An der Stelle, an der Jordan gestorben war? Dort, wo mit Jordans Tod auch sein Leben besiegelt war? Was hatte es jetzt noch für einen Sinn, in den Hafen zu fahren? Er wollte Jordan nicht tot sehen, wollte sie so in Erinnerung behalten, wie er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Nicht, wie sie leblos und blutüberströmt auf einem kalten, grauen Betonboden lag.

„WOODY! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen und fahr los!" Nigel schrie ihn jetzt regelrecht an. „Wird´s bald! Wir können es schaffen!"  
Er gab ihm eine Ohrfeige, so dass Woody das Gefühl hatte, sein Kopf würde wegfliegen. Doch es half. Plötzlich konnte Woody wieder klar denken und drückte aufs Gas. Er schaltete Blaulicht und Sirene an und raste durch Seitenstraßen und Gassen, ganz so, wie Nigel ihn dirigierte.

-o-

Zwei Minuten später bogen sie in das Hafengelände ab. Keine dreihundert Meter entfernt sah Woody Jordans Wagen. Er stand vor einer Lagerhalle. Die hintere Tür auf der Beifahrerseite war offen, ebenso die Fahrertür. Von Jordan war nichts zu sehen.  
Woody fuhr langsam bis auf hundert Meter an den Wagen heran, schaltete den Motor an und forderte über Funk Verstärkung und einen Krankenwagen an.  
„Du bleibst im Wagen", sagte er zu Nigel.  
„Nichts lieber als das", murmelte dieser und rutschte ein wenig im Sitz nach unten.

Woody zog seine Waffe aus dem Halfter und stieg aus. Er pirschte sich langsam in Richtung Wagen vor, bis er diesen erreicht hatte.

Der Wagen war leer. Woody atmete erleichtert aus, als er auf den ersten Blick kein Blut entdecken konnte. Dafür fand er Jordans zerstörtes Handy auf dem Boden vor dem Wagen. Ohne sich weiter um das Handy zu kümmern, schlich Woody zur Lagerhalle. Die kleine Seitentür war nur angelehnt. Woody ließ alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen außer Acht und betrat die Halle. Aufgewirbelter Staub spielte im matten Sonnenlicht und nahm ihm die Sicht. Kein Geräusch war zu hören.

Nachdem Woodys Augen sich an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt hatten, sah er sich um. Überall standen Kisten in teilweise abenteuerlichen Konstruktionen herum und es stank nach Fisch. Woody rümpfte die Nase und lauschte angestrengt.

„Halt die Schnauze, habe ich gesagt!" Die Stimme des Entführers durchbrach die Stille und Woody duckte sich instinktiv hinter einer großen Holzkiste. „Lassen Sie mich gehen!" Das war Jordan. „Wollen Sie sich unbedingt zum Mörder machen? Wollen Sie den Rest Ihres Lebens damit klar kommen müssen, jemanden umgebracht zu haben? Das ist es doch nicht wert. Geben Sie auf. Lassen Sie mich laufen."  
„Schnauze habe ich gesagt!"

Als der Schuss durch die Halle peitschte und an den Wänden widerhallte, verlor Woody endgültig die Nerven. Er sprang aus seiner Deckung und rannte mit vorgehaltener Waffe in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme gehört hatte. Er trat durch eine Tür, in ein kleines Hinterzimmer.

„Polizei Boston! Lassen Sie die Waffe fallen!", brüllte er und zielte auf den Entführer. Der Mann, ein etwa zwanzigjähriger, dunkelhäutiger Typ, lachte ihn nur dreckig an.  
„Na, wenn haben wir denn da?", fragte er und richtete die Waffe auf Woody. Bevor er die Pistole jedoch entsichern konnte, hatte Woody schon abgedrückt. Die Kugel traf den Entführer gleich da, wo sein Herz lag. Die Waffe fiel ihm aus der Hand, während er zu Boden fiel.  
Woody hechtete zu der Stelle, nahm die Waffe an sich und sah sich dann nach Jordan um. Er fand sie hinter einem umgeworfenen Regal, blutend und ohne Bewusstsein auf dem kalten, dreckigen Boden liegen.

„Mein Gott, Jordan!" Woody fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. „Bitte sag was. Bitte sei nicht tot. Tu mir das nicht an." Er griff nach ihrer Hand, panisch, fühlte er nach dem Puls.  
„Jordan, bitte. Wenn du schon aus meinem Leben verschwinden willst, dann nicht so."  
Den schwachen Puls bemerkte er zunächst gar nicht. Erst, als Jordans Augenlider zitterten und sie langsam die Augen öffnete, erwachte Woody aus seiner Lethargie.  
„Jordan. Gott sei dank!"  
Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch Woody hielt sie davon ab. „Shhh, sag nichts, Jordan. Alles wird gut."

Er griff nach seinem Funkgerät und informierte den Notarzt über seinen genauen Standort. Danach löste er seine Krawatte und band diese um Jordans Oberschenkel, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Nur am Rande hörte er das Martinshorn des Rettungswagens und realisiert erst, dass die Sanitäter eingetroffen waren, als diese ihn beiseite schoben, um sich um Jordan zu kümmern.

„Wird sie es schaffen?" Nigels Frage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren", antwortete der Notarzt. „Ihr Zustand ist kritisch, aber wir tun unser Bestes."  
„Komm mit, Woody", sagte Nigel, der leichenblass war, und führte Woody nach draußen. „Du kannst hier nichts mehr tun."

Bug war mittlerweile ebenfalls eingetroffen und kümmerte sich um die Leiche des Geiselnehmers, während die Spurensicherung damit beschäftigt war, den Tatort zu sichern.

Draußen angekommen, wollte Nigel Woody zu seinem Wagen führen, doch als sie an Jordans Wagen vorbeikamen, blieb Woody stehen. „Warte", sagte er. Er öffnete die Beifahrertür, stieg in den Wagen und nahm den kleinen Stoffengel, der am Rückspiegel hing, ab. Er hatte Jordan den Schutzengel vor ein paar Jahren geschenkt, damit er sie während der Fahrt beschütze. Woody blickte den Engel lange Zeit an und betete, dass er dieses Mal nicht versagt hatte.

* * *

-TBC-

_Wenn Ihr mir ein paar Reviews schreibt, könnt Ihr meine Muse vielleicht dazu bringen, auch diesen Cliffhanger schnell aufzulösen ;-))_


	6. The dawn of a new day

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici Cavanaugh

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews: Ludewika, Mariacharly und CallistaEvans.  
__Es tut mir Leid, dass das Kapitel wieder etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe, Ihr lest trotzdem weiter.  
__Das Kapitel ist nicht Korrektur gelesen. Wenn Ihr Fehler findet, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 5 - The dawn of a new day**

_Boston General, 14.04.2005 früher Morgen_

Es gibt Tage, die vergehen wie im Flug; so schnell, dass man meint, kaum Luft geholt zu haben, wenn sie schon wieder vorbei sind. Es gibt aber auch Sekunden, die ziehen sich wie in der Sonne weich gewordenes Kaugummi. Das Gummi wird weicher, elastischer, man zieht und zieht, doch statt zu reißen, dehnt es sich nur immer weiter und weiter aus.  
Ein eben solches Kaugummi war es, das die letzten Stunden gefangen hatte.

Würde man ihn später fragen, wie lange er auf diesem weißen, unbequem harten Plastikstuhl, in diesem neonlichtgefluteten und mit Desinfektionsmittelgeruch getränkten Gang gesessen hatte, würde er sagen: „Monate". In Wirklichkeit waren gerade einmal acht Stunden seit der Schießerei in der Lagerhalle vergangen.  
Acht Stunden, die er mit Bangen und Hoffen, mit Selbstvorwürfen und aufkommender Hoffnungslosigkeit verbracht hatte. Acht Stunden, in denen Woody feststellen musste, dass er doch mehr Freunde besaß, als er jemals geglaubt hatte. Jordans Kollegen, Bug, Nigel, Lily, Garret, sie alle waren gekommen, hatten neben ihm gesessen, ihn mit Kaffee versorgt, ihm Mut gemacht. Max war da und sogar Annie Capra hatte kurz vorbeischaut bevor ihre Schicht anfing.  
Mittlerweile dämmerte es schon. Annie, Garret und die anderen waren gegangen, hatten schweren Herzens ihre Arbeit aufnehmen müssen, und Woody befand sich in einem jener Zustände, die man weder als wach noch als schlafend bezeichnen konnte.  
Der Körper fährt seine Funktionen auf ein Minimum herunter. Die Augenlider werden so schwer, dass sie von alleine zufallen, die Nervenbahnen werden unempfindlich, der harte Stuhl, das grelle Licht werden nicht mehr als solches wahrgenommen, die Welt um einen herum erscheint mit einem Male wie in Watte gepackt, Geräusche, Stimmen dringen nur noch gedämpft zu einem hinüber.

_Wie geht es ihr?  
__Wir haben sie soweit stabilisiert, Mr. Cavanaugh. Sie ist noch sehr schwach. Sie können kurz zu ihr. Aber nur kurz._

Ein leises Seufzen, ein Blick, ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens, das alles entging Woody, der langsam aus jenem Dämmerzustand erwachte, die Umwelt erst schemenhaft, dann immer klarer erkannte. Ein weißer Kittel, der sich kaum vom Weiß der Wände abhob, das Aufblitzen des metallfarbenes Stethoskops, eine rot karierte Fläche, weiße Haare, müde Augen, die zu ihm hinüber sahen.  
Mitleidig. Traurig. Erschöpft.

„Er soll gehen." Max Stimme zitterte leicht, hat aber nichts von dem energischen Unterton verloren, der typisch für den ehemaligen Polizisten ist.  
Woody registrierte den zweifelnden Blick des Arztes, sein kurzes Innehalten und für einen Moment glaubte er, von dem Arzt gemustert zu werden, spürte den Blick des Halbgottes in Weiß, der ihn kritisch betrachtete, auf seinem Gesicht ruhen blieb und sich dann abwandte.

Woody wusste, dass er schrecklich aussehen musste. Das Blut, Jordans Blut klebte immer noch auf seiner Jacke, seiner Hose. Er hatte es einfach nicht geschafft, auf die Toilette zu gehen, um es abzuwaschen.  
Seine zitternden, mit Blut und Schmutz befleckten Hände hielten immer noch den kleinen Stoffengel, klammerten sich an dem kleinen Glücksbringer fest; so fest, dass das Weiß der Knöcheln hervortrat.

_Lass sie nicht sterben. Mach, dass es ihr gut geht, dass alles wieder gut wird.  
_Wie ein Mantra hatte er diese Sätze immer und immer wieder leise vor sich her gesprochen, den kleinen Stoffengel angefleht, gebetet.

„Mr. Hoyt?" Der Arzt war zu ihm gekommen, sah ihn fragend an. „Ich bin Dr. Donahue. Kommen Sie bitte mit. Ms Cavanaugh wartet auf Sie." Der fragende Blick wich einem freundlichen Lächeln.

Woody stand langsam auf und folgte dem Arzt.  
„Ich sehe gleich nach ihr, Woody. Geh nur", war alles, was Max zu ihm sagte, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Sie braucht dich."

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das stimmte, ob Jordan ihn wirklich brauchte. Warum sonst war sie nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht verschwunden? Warum sonst hatte sie sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet?  
Aber er war Max sehr, sehr dankbar, dass er ihn zu Jordan ließ. So dankbar, dass er es ihm nie wieder gutmachen konnte.

Der Arzt führte Woody in einen kleinen Raum, an dessen Wänden Regale voll grüner Kleidung standen. In der Ecke hing ein kleiner Spiegel über einem eben so kleinen Waschbecken. Woody wollte es vermeiden, einen Blick auf sein Spiegelbild zu werfen, doch der Arzt führte ihn genau in diese Ecke.  
„Hier können Sie sich waschen, Mr. Hoyt. Ich suche Ihnen in der Zwischenzeit einen passenden Kittel.

Nachdem Woody sich den Schmutz von Gesicht und Händen gewaschen hatte, einen Blick in sein mitleid erregendes Antlitz geworfen hatte und in einen dieser grünen Kittel geschlüpft war, wurde er von Dr. Donahue zu einer Tür ganz am Ende eines langen Ganges geführt.

_Intensivstation. Eintritt nur nach Genehmigung._

Dr. Donahue tippte einen Code in die Tastatur neben der Tür, woraufhin diese mit einem leisen Summen aufsprang. Der Arzt ließ Woody den Vortritt und ging dann wieder voraus, bis sie eine weiße Tür auf der linken Seite erreichten, auf der eine 311 in blauen Buchstaben gepinselt war.  
Wie passend, dachte Woody und trat ein.

Jordan lag in einem Bett unter einer dicken, weißen Bettdecke. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schlief. Bis auf das leise, aber stetige Piepsen der Apparate, die man um das Bett herum aufgestellt und angeschlossen hatte, war es still.  
Donahue führte Woody zum Bett und rückte ihm einen Stuhl zurecht.  
„Sie schläft", sagte er überflüssigerweise. „Sie hat sehr viel Blut verloren, aber sie wird es schaffen. Die nächsten Stunden sind entscheidend, aber ich mache mir eigentlich keine Sorgen." Die offenen, positiven Worte des Arztes überraschten Woody ein wenig. Normalerweise war man von Ärzten eher das Gegenteil gewohnt.

Woody nickte, setzte sich hin und bekam nicht mehr mit, wie der Arzt ging und ihn alleine ließ. Alleine mit all den Apparaten. Alleine mit Jordan, die so klein und zerbrechlich in diesem großen Bett wirkte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirkte so friedlich.

Woody sah sie einen Moment an und musste wieder einmal feststellen, wie schön sie doch war. Ihr haselnussbraunes Haar, das ihr in leichten Wellen über die Schulter fiel und ihr zartes Gesicht umrahmte, die süße Stupsnase, die kleinen Grübchen, die nie ganz verschwanden. Und der große Kratzer, der ihre linke Wange von der Schläfe bis zum Mundwinkel zierte, nahm ihr nichts von der Schönheit, die Woody jedes Mal den Atem raubte, wenn er sie ansah.

Zögernd griff er nach ihrer Hand, die auf der Bettdecke lag. Vorsichtig, um die dicke Nadel nicht zu berühren, streichelte er über ihren Handrücken. Die Weichheit und die Wärme, die von dieser Berührung ausging, erweckten seine Lebensgeister und zum ersten Mal seit acht Monaten fühlte sich Woody wieder wohl. Beschützt, geborgen, sicher. Ein wenig grotesk kam es ihm schon vor, wo Jordan doch diejenige war, die in diesem Moment beschützt werden musste – nicht er.

„Hallo Jordan", flüsterte er leise. „Ich weiß, du kannst mich nicht hören. Aber ich… ich…" Tränen, die er in den letzten Stunden erfolgreich bekämpft hatte, traten in seine Augen, ließen seinen Blick verschwimmen und tropften auf die Bettdecke. Er war ein Mann, der nicht oft weinte, der seine Tränen zurückhielt, sich seiner Schwäche schämte. Doch heute, hier in diesem Zimmer, in diesem Moment waren ihm die Tränen egal. Er ließ der angestauten Traurigkeit, der Angst und Sorge freien Lauf und schluchzte leise vor sich hin.

„Es tut mir so Leid, Jordan", sagte er leise. „Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte… ich… Wenn ich damals nicht schwach geworden wäre, wenn ich diese Nacht, unsere Nacht nicht zugelassen hätte, dann wäre das alles gar nicht passiert. Dann… dann würdest du nicht hier liegen, verletzt, mit dem Leben ringend. Dann würden wir vielleicht gerade zusammen frühstücken." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einem kurzen Lachen. „Weißt du noch, Jordan, wie du mir immer das Frühstück ins Büro gebracht hast? Donuts und einen Warmduscherkaffee. Und wie…"

Er brach ab. Der Gedanke an die Zeit, als noch alles in bester Ordnung gewesen war, als sie Freunde und nur Freunde gewesen waren, machte ihn traurig. Er wollte nicht an die Dinge denken, die vergangen waren, die nie wieder so sein würden können. Sie würde ihm sicher niemals wieder Kaffee ins Büro bringen oder ihn mit seiner Herkunft aufziehen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde sie vielleicht noch mit ihm sprechen. Wenn überhaupt…

Sein Daumen strich sanft über den Nagel ihres Zeigefingers und Woody blickte stumm auf das regelmäßige Aufleuchten des roten LEDs vor ihm.  
In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er die Veränderung erst nicht. Er realisierte nicht, wie sich die Anzeige der Maschine, die den Blutdruck überwachte, veränderte, unregelmäßiger wurde. Erst, als sich Jordans Hand seinem Griff entzog und er ein leises „Hi" hörte, wachte er aus seiner Lethargie auf.

Erschrocken blickte er auf seine jetzt leere Hand und dann zu Jordans Gesicht. Sie hatte sie Augen leicht geöffnet und versuchte zu sprechen. Er lächelte. „Pst", sagte er leise. „Sag nichts. Du musst dich ausruhen."

Jordan wäre nicht Jordan, wenn sie sich an seine Aufforderung gehalten hätte. Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, indem sie sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Bett abstütze und bevor Woody reagieren und sie an der Bewegung hindern konnte, sank sie mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zurück.  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst liegen bleiben", sagte er gespielt böse.  
„Was… was ist… pas -" Woody konnte die geflüsterten Worte kaum hören und rutschte ein wenig näher an Jordan heran. Er nahm wieder ihre Hand und strich ihr mit eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Ohne zu protestieren, ließ sie sich seine Berührung gefallen, was Woodys Selbstvertrauen einen kleinen Schub gab.

„Du bist angeschossen worden", sagte er leise. „Weißt du es nicht mehr? Der Banküberfall, die Entführung? Du hast mich auf dem Handy angerufen und Nigel und ich haben dich gesucht."  
Jordan nickte leicht.  
„Bevor ich es verhindern konnte, hat der Kerl dir in den Oberschenkel geschossen. Du hast sehr viel Blut verloren." Er sah den Schrecken in ihrem Gesicht und fuhr schnell fort: „Aber es wird alles wieder gut. Die Kugel hat keine wichtigen Nerven oder Muskeln getroffen. In ein paar Wochen kannst du wieder laufen."

Woody lächelte sie aufmunternd an und drückte sanft ihre Hand.  
„Wenn du möchtest, werde ich dir helfen, Jordan", sagte er leise und verfluchte sich im selben Moment für seine Worte. Er wollte Jordan nicht schon wieder unter Druck setzen, aus Angst, dass sie ihn wieder zurückstieß. Doch zu seiner Freude, zog sie weder die Hand weg noch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem leichten Lächeln und sie sahen sich einen Moment in die Augen, bevor sich Jordans Augenlider wie in Zeitlupe senkten und geschlossen blieben.

„Du musst erschöpft sein. Schlaf ein bisschen. Wenn du magst, schaue ich später wieder vorbei und -" Eine ruckartige Bewegung ihres Kopfes ließ ihn verstummen. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah ihn mit schmerz erfüllten Blick an.  
„Jordan, was ist los?", fragte Woody erschrocken und sprang auf. „Hast du Schmerzen? Warte, ich hole einen Arzt."

Er wollte sie los lassen und zur Tür eilen, doch sie umklammerte seine Hand und hielt ihn zurück.

„Mein… wo ist mein…" Ihr Flüstern war kaum zu verstehen und ging in dem alarmierend lauten Piepen, das von einer der Maschine kam, fast unter. Ihre Augen fielen zu, ihr Griff erschlaffte, die Lampen der Apparate flackerten erschreckend schnell und kurze Zeit später flog die Tür auf, und Woody wurde von einer Schwester energisch aus dem Raum geführt.

* * *

-TBC-

_Ups__, schon wieder ein Cliffhanger ;-))  
__Na ja, ihr werdet es überleben, oder? Schreibt es mir._


	7. The gift of life

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici Cavanaugh

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…_

_Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews: Ludewika, CallistaEvans und Gracie.  
Das folgende Kapitel ist etwas… na ja, sagen wir fluffig. Aber nach den Aufregungen aus den letzten Kapiteln, dachte ich mir, dass wir alle ein bisschen Entspannung gebrauchen können, oder?  
Das Kapitel ist nicht Korrektur gelesen. Wenn Ihr Fehler findet, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 6 – The gift of life**

Nachdem man ihn aus Jordans Zimmer gescheucht hatte, war Woody eine ganze Weile durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses gestreift, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Man hatte ihm nicht sagen wollen, was mit Jordan los war, weil er kein direkter Verwandter war. Das einzige, was er erfahren hatte, war, dass man Jordan etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben hatte, damit sie sich ausruhen konnte.  
Dr. Donahue hatte ihm nahe gelegt, nach Hause zu gehen, um selber ein bisschen zu schlafen. Doch Woody hatte es nicht geschafft, dieses Gebäude zu verlassen, dessen Gerüche nach Desinfektionsmittel, weiß getünchten Wände, sterile Umgebung er normalerweise mied, wo es nur ging. Krankenhäuser machten ihn depressiv und erinnerten ihn an seine Kindheit, an den Tod der Mutter und an den seines Vaters. Doch heute empfand er dieses Gebäude als eine Art Zuflucht, ja, vielleicht sogar als Heimat. Hier war Jordan, die Frau, die er liebte, um die er sich sorgte. Die Frau, die ihn brauchte, die er brauchte. Zuhause ist da, wo das Herz ist. Sein Herz war hier, bei ihr.

Ohne es zu registrieren, war Woody irgendwann vor einer großen Glasscheibe stehen geblieben und hatte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand gelehnt. Er machte sich Sorgen um Jordan, große Sorgen. Warum war sie plötzlich so aufgeregt gewesen? Was war passiert? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt, etwas getan, was sie derart nervös gemacht hatte. Er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, machte sich aber dennoch große Vorwürfe, an ihrem Zustand schuld zu sein.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?"  
Woody schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, hob den Kopf und blickte in die strahlend blauen Augen einer hübschen, blonden Frau in weißem Kittel, die ein Clipboard in der Hand hielt und ihn freundlich ansah.  
„Hoyt", antwortete Woody. „Woody Hoyt."  
Die Krankenschwester blickte auf ihr Clipboard und schien etwas auf der Liste zu suchen.  
„Hm, und der Name der Mutter?"  
„Anne", sagte Woody verwundert und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Und weiter", fragte die Krankenschwester.  
„Hoyt… Anne Hoyt." Was wollte diese Frau von ihm? Warum fragte sie nach seiner Mutter?  
„Die habe ich gar nicht auf meiner Liste. Seltsam…", meinte die Krankenschwester nachdenklich und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger die Linien der Liste ab. „Sind Sie sicher, dass -"

Woody blickte sie verwundert an und ließ den Blick dann durch den Gang gleiten, als vermutete er irgendwo eine versteckte Kamera. Als sein Blick auf das große Schild fiel, das über der großen Glasscheibe hing, ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Oh." Er lachte. „Nein, ich bin… meine Frau hat kein Baby bekommen", erklärte er. „Ich bin hier, um meine Freun -" Er brach ab und überlegte, ob es richtig war, Jordan als seine Freundin zu bezeichnen, wusste er doch immer noch nicht, wie sie zu ihm stand. „Ähm, ich besuche eine Bekannte. Sie ist gestern Abend eingeliefert worden."  
„Ach so", meinte die Krankenschwester. „Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich dachte nur, Sie wollten Ihren Sprössling bewundern und wissen nicht genau, welcher es ist."  
Sie deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die große Glasscheibe hinter der mindestens zwanzig winzige Bettchen standen, in denen winzige Babys lagen; manche schliefen, manche schrieen oder wurden von einer Schwester versorgt.

„War eine anstrengende Nacht", erzählte die Schwester. „Alleine fünf Geburten vor Mitternacht und noch eine Notentbindung. Muss am Vollmond liegen, dass die kleinen Racker so schnell auf die Welt kommen wollen." Sie lächelte und sah ihn dann kritisch an. „Sie sollten vielleicht nach Hause fahren, um ein bisschen zu schlafen", sagte sie ernst. „Ansonsten ist es Ihre Freundin, die Sie bald besuchen muss."  
„Ja, das mache ich", sagte Woody, ohne es wirklich zu meinen. Die Schwester schien ihn zu durchschauen und zwinkerte. „Na ja, dann vielleicht mal bis bald", sagte sie und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
„Ja, vielleicht", antwortete Woody leise und wartete, bis der Blondschopf um die Ecke gebogen war.  
Dann trat er näher an die Glasscheibe heran und betrachtete die kleinen Geschöpfe in ihren Bettchen.  
Die meisten Babys hatten sich beruhigt und schliefen mittlerweile fest. Die Schwestern hatten sich in den kleinen Aufenthaltsraum zurückgezogen, der mit einer Glasscheibe abgetrennt war.  
Die sechs Babys, die in den Bettchen der vorderen Reihe lagen, mussten die Neugeborenen sein, von denen die blonde Krankenschwester gesprochen hatte.

Ohne es verhindern zu können, musste Woody lächeln, als er die kleinen, verschrumpelten Gesichter sah. Zwei der Babys hatten blaue Bändchen um ein Handgelenk gebunden, die restlichen rosafarbene. Woody schüttelte den Kopf. Warum man ausgerechnet hellblau und rosa gewählt hatte, um die Geschlechter zu kennzeichnen, hatte er noch nie verstanden. Warum rosa und blau? Warum nicht gelb und grün? Er hatte sich einmal geschworen, sollte er jemals eigene Kinder haben, würde er das Kinderzimmer weder in babyblau noch in rosa einrichten.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Baby ganz links in der Reihe. Es hatte dichte, haselnussbraune Haare. Seine Augen waren geöffnet und es schien Woody, als würde es ihm direkt in die Augen schauen. Natürlich wusste er, dass das nicht sein konnte, da Babys erst nach einigen Wochen damit begangen, ihre Umwelt mit den Augen zu erkunden, aber diese Intensität, mit der das kleine Mädchen ihn ansah, war schon irgendwie erschreckend.  
Er trat näher an die Scheibe, um das winzige Wesen besser beobachten zu können. Es war bildhübsch. Die braunen Haare, die strahlend blauen Augen, die kleinen Grübchen, die süße Stupsnase, alles passte perfekt zusammen. Es war ein bisschen kleiner als die anderen Babys, aber das schien seiner Vitalität keinen Abbruch zu tun. Wer auch immer die glücklichen Eltern waren, konnten stolz auf ihre Tochter sein.

-o-

Nachdem Woody sich schwankend an die Wand hatte lehnen müssen, weil er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, hatte er eingesehen, dass es doch besser war, wenn er nach Hause fuhr und ein bisschen schlief.  
Auf den Weg zum Ausgang war ihm Max begegnet. Dieser hatte keine Neuigkeiten von Jordan, konnte Woody nur das sagen, was dieser auch schon von Dr. Donahue erfahren hatte: man hatte Jordan etwas zur Beruhigung gegeben und würde sie bis heute Abend auf jeden Fall schlafen lassen.  
Da Max keine Vertretung für die Bar hatte und am späten Nachmittag eine geschlossene Gesellschaft erwartete, versprach Woody, dass er später nach Jordan sehen würde. Er hatte es sowieso vorgehabt, Max hin oder her. Arbeiten musste er erstmal nicht.

Woody fuhr nach Hause, duschte und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Bevor sein Kopf das Kissen ganz berührt hatte, war er schon eingeschlafen.

Zunächst schlief er unruhig, träumte von wilden Verfolgungsjagden, Schießereien und viel Blut. Doch dann wurde sein Schlaf ruhiger, die Schreckensbilder verschwanden hinter haselnussbraunen Haaren und blauen Augen. Er träumte von Jordan, wie sie lachend in einem weißen Kleid auf ihn zu gerannt kam und in seine Arme fiel. Er hob sie hoch, wirbelte sie herum. Sie lachte und ihr langes Haar wehte ihm Wind. Dann ließen sie sich fallen und lagen zusammen im hohen Gras einer bunten Blumenwiese. Über ihnen war nichts als der blaue, wolkenlose Himmel. Sie lagen lange Zeit einfach nur nebeneinander und blickten in das unendliche Blau über ihnen.

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss Woody aus dem Schlaf. Er öffnete die Augen und bereute es sogleich wieder. Das helle Sonnenlicht, das den Raum durchflutete, schmerzte und er fluchte leise, weil er vergessen hatte, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen.  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und tapste mit nackten Füßen in den Flur, um nach seinem Telefon zu suchen. Nachdem er sich zweimal den Fuß angeschlagen und nur noch humpeln konnte, fand er sein Handy endlich im Bad, wo er es auf der Anrichte liegen gelassen hatte.

„Hoyt", meldete er sich, während er sich auf dem Rand der Badewanne niederließ und seinen verletzten Zeh untersuchte.  
„Woody? Hier ist Lily", meldete sich die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Hallo Lily", sagte Woody und stieß einen Schmerzenlaut aus, als er den Zehennagel seines kleinen Zehs zu hart berührte.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Woody?", fragte Lily besorgt.  
„Jaja, alles in Ordnung", antwortete er. „Ich habe mir nur… ach, nicht so wichtig. Was gibt´s denn?"  
„Ich wollte nur fragen, ob es was Neues von Jordan gibt. Ich kann ihren Vater leider nicht erreichen und -"

Jordan.  
Panikartig suchte Woody nach seiner Uhr und atmete dann erleichtert auf. Es war erst früher Nachmittag. Er hatte nicht verschlafen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau, Lily", sagte Woody. „Ich habe nur ganz kurz mit ihr sprechen können, aber der Arzt war zuversichtlich. Ich fahre gleich wieder hin."  
„Das ist gut", sagte Lily. „Weißt du, wir machen uns hier echt Sorgen. Nigel rennt schon den ganzen Tag wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durchs Institut. Du kennst ihn ja. Garret ist als Chef wieder unausstehlich und Bug flucht seit zwei Stunden nur noch rum, seit er aus Versehen einen seiner seltenen Käfer zerquetscht hat. Wir sind mit den Nerven am Ende und brauchen dringend gute Nachrichten, Woody."  
Woody nickte und sagte dann schnell, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Lily das Nicken ja nicht sehen konnte: „Ich kann es mir vorstellen, Lily. Soweit ich was Neues weiß, rufe ich dich an, ok?"

Er verabschiedete sich von Lily und humpelte in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen und nach etwas Eis für seinen Zeh zu suchen.

-o-

Als Woody zwei Stunden später auf den Parkplatz des Krankenhauses fuhr und den Wagen abstellte, hörte der Platzregen, der ihn auf dem Weg zum Wagen überrascht hatte, wieder auf.  
Woody deutete dies als gutes Zeichen und stieg gut gelaunt aus dem Wagen. Auf der Fahrt hatte er an einer Tankstelle gehalten und für Jordan einen Blumenstrauß und ein paar Zeitschriften gekauft, in der Vorahnung, dass Jordan sich zu Tode langweilen würde, wenn sie untätig im Bett liegen musste.

Dr. Donahue hatte seinen Dienst für den Tag schon beendet und Woody wurde von einer freundlichen jungen Ärztin begrüßt, die sich als Dr. Vessel vorstellte. Dr. Donahue hatte ihr aufgetragen, Woody zu Jordan zu bringen, wenn er abends kam.

Auf den Weg zu Zimmer 311, erzählte sie Woody, dass Jordan den ganzen Tag geschlafen hätte und ihr Zustand soweit stabil sei.  
Erleichtert trat Woody ein. Das Zimmer war abgedunkelt und das einzige Licht kam von den Geräten, die immer noch um Jordans Bett herumstanden.  
Jordan schlief, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt und lächelte leicht.

Woody stellte die Blumen in eine Vase, die er im Schrank fand, legte die Zeitschriften auf den kleinen Nachttisch und setzte sich ans Bett. Er zögerte einen Moment und überlegte, ob er es wagen konnte, ihr die verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, ließ es dann aber sein, weil er Jordan nicht aufwecken wollte.  
Stattdessen nahm er wieder ihre Hand und streichelte sie sanft.

Woody wusste nicht, wann er eingeschlafen war und dass er überhaupt geschlafen hatte, aber als er die Augen aufschlug, dämmerte es bereits und die ersten Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg durch die Vorhänge. Jordan schlief noch, hatte den Kopf aber auf die andere Seite gedreht. Ihre Hand lag noch in seiner und hielt sie umklammert.

Woody stand vorsichtig auf. Während er sich streckte, fragte er sich, wie er auf diesem harten Stuhl nur hatte schlafen können und freute sich jetzt schon auf die Rückenschmerzen, der er später sicherlich bekommen würde. Doch es war ihm egal. Jordan war ihm das alle Male wert.  
Vorsichtig löste er sich aus ihrem Griff und trat ans Fenster, als auch schon die Tür aufging und eine Krankenschwester eintrat.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie freundlich. „Sie sind ja immer noch hier."  
Woody wusste nicht, ob die Frau nur einen guten Start in den Tag gehabt hatte oder ob ihm plötzlich eine zweite Nase gewachsen war.  
Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum sie ihn so verschmitzt angrinste.  
„Na, dann gehen Sie mal in die Cafeteria und trinken einen Kaffee. Gleich ist Visite und da stören Sie nur."  
Sie schob Woody freundlicher als ihre Kollegin am Vortag aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür.  
Woody zuckte mit den Schultern und ging hinunter in die Cafeteria.

Als er eine halbe Stunde später Jordans Zimmertür öffnete, blieb er verdutzt im Türrahmen stehen. Jordan war aufgewacht, hatte sich im Bett leicht aufgesetzt und lächelte ihn erschöpft aber glücklich an. Und sie war nicht alleine. Neben ihr Bett hatte man noch ein zweites, kleineres Bett geschoben, das allerdings leer war.  
„Komm doch rein, Woody", sagte Jordan leise. „Da ist jemand, der dich kennen lernen möchte."  
Woody schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat an Jordans Bett. „Wer… was… ich meine…" Verdutzt blickte er auf das Bündel in Jordans Armen, aus dem ihm zwei himmelblaue Augen neugierig anzusehen schienen.  
„Darf ich dir deine Tochter vorstellen, Woody?"

* * *

-TBC-

Dieses Mal gibt es keinen _Cliffhanger. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt damit leben ;-)  
Hat es Euch gefallen? Oder eher nicht? Schreibt es mir!_


	8. Total Recall

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici Cavanaugh

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…  
Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews!_

_Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert, bis das nächste Kapitel fertig war, aber … nun, es hat da Entwicklungen gegeben, die meine Jordy-Muse irgendwie verstört haben. Aber ich denke, nun geht es wieder. ;-)  
Das Kapitel ist nicht Korrektur gelesen. Wenn Ihr Fehler findet, dürft Ihr sie gerne behalten.

* * *

_

**Kapitel 7 – Total Recall**

Ein lautes, penetrantes und für seinen Geschmack viel zu schrilles Klingeln riss Woody aus dem Schlaf.  
Er öffnete vorsichtig erst das rechte Auge, blinzelte ins helle Tageslicht, suchte nach etwas, das einer Uhr gleich kam und fuhr erschrocken hoch, als er realisierte, dass er den halben Tag verschlafen hatte.  
Es war schon früher Abend und draußen begann es bereits zu Dämmern, als Woody barfuss durch die Wohnung lief und nach seinem Telefon suchte.

Nachdem er es endlich unter einem Haufen Kleider, die er achtlos auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer geworfen hatte, fand, war das Klingeln vorbei.  
_Na toll,_ dachte er seufzend. Super Timing.

Er rief die Liste der entgangenen Anrufe auf und wählte die Nummer, die ganz oben stand.  
„Lily Lebowski", meldete sich eine vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„He Lily, hier ist Woody. Du hattest angerufen?", fragte er, während er in die Küche lief, um nach etwas zu suchen, das viel Koffein enthielt. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert und war immer noch nicht richtig wach. Während er die Küchenschränke nach Kaffeepulver durchsuchte, hörte er mit halbem Ohr zu, was Lily ihm erzählte.

Doch ganz bei der Sache war er nicht.

Der Klang ihrer Stimme hatte mit einem Mal einen seltsame Knoten in seinem Magen entstehen lassen, und er hatte das beunruhigende Gefühl, das alles schon einmal durchlebt zu haben; das Klingeln des Telefons, das Gespräch mit Lily, die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus, Jordan und …

„Lily? Welcher Tag ist heute?", fragte Woody und unterbrach damit Lilys Bericht darüber, wie die anderem im Institut sich um Jordan sorgten.  
„Der vierzehnte April. Warum fragst du?" Die Irritation war Lily anzumerken. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Woody?"  
„Ja, ja", antwortete dieser.

Doch in Wirklichkeit war gar nichts in Ordnung. Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Warum fühlte er sich plötzlich so, als wäre er der Hauptdarsteller in _Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier_? Was sollte das alles?  
Seufzend ließ sich Woody auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass dies hier der Traum war und nicht das, was er bis vor ein paar Minuten noch durchlebt hatte.

„Woody?" Lily klang nun mehr als besorgt.

„Ich muss Schluss machen, Lily. Bis später." Ohne eine Reaktion abzuwarten, legte er auf und schmiss das Handy achtlos auf den Tisch, bevor er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und versuchte sich in Selbstmitleid zu ertränken.

Er hatte nie an diese Déjà vu Erlebnisse geglaubt, und jeden, der in irgendwelchen Talkshows davon erzählte hatte, als Spinner abgestempelt. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er vorschnell geurteilt hatte. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass er gerade einer dieser ‚Spinner' war …  
Und wenn dem wirklich so war, wenn es ein Déjà vu war, das er gerade durchlebte, was würde dann später passieren? Was würde ihn im Krankenhaus erwarten?  
Jordan würde da sein, soviel stand fest. Doch war das alles? Würde sie alleine sein? Und vor allem: Würde es ihr so gut gehen, wie er sie gesehen hatte; vorhin … in diesem … Traum …?

Woody beschloss, erst einmal zu duschen.  
Er ging ins Bad und ertränkte seine Unsicherheit und aufkeimende Hilflosigkeit, jede Art von Verzweiflung, die sich versuchte in seinen Verstand zu schleichen unter eiskaltem Wasser.  
Erst, als seine Glieder begannen taub zu werden, drehte er das Wasser ab und zog sich an.

Zehn Minuten später saß er im Wagen und war auf dem Weg zum Boston General.

Die kurze Erholungsphase, als sein Gehirn genauso taub und gefühllos gewesen war wie seine Arme und Beine, hatte nicht lange angehalten und schon bald fand er sich wieder tief in Gedanken versunken an einer schon lange grün gewordenen Ampel stehend wieder. Hinter ihm hupten Autos, und die Fahrer, die sich an ihm hupend vorbeidrängten zeigten ihm Gesten, die ihn unter normalen Umständen dazu veranlasst hätten, den Fahrern seine Dienstmarke zu zeigen und ein Anzeige wegen Beamtenbeleidigung auszustellen.

Normalerweise …

Doch was war schon normal?  
Was war je normal gewesen?

Normal war es gewesen, dass er mit Jordan zusammen Fälle löste und die bösen Jungs hinter Gitter brachte. Normal war es gewesen, dass er sich nach ihrer Nähe, nach einem Lächeln, einem lieben Wort von ihr gesehnt hatte; jede Minute, jede Sekunde, jeden Atemzug, jeden verdammten Tag lang, seit ihrer ersten Begegnung. Normal war auch gewesen, dass sie ihn auf Abstand hielt, dass sie ihm deutlich machte, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit war. Normal war gewesen, dass er wie ein Masochist gehandelt und sich trotzdem immer und immer wieder Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, dass er und Jordan eines Tages vielleicht doch mehr als Freunde sein könnten. Er hatte verzweifelt nach dem kleinsten Anzeichen gesucht, dass es noch Hoffnung gab, dass sie ihn eines Tages so sehr lieben würde, wie er sie liebte …

Normalität bis zu dem Tag im letzten August, bis zu dem Tag, als Jordan plötzlich doch mehr wollte, als seine Freundschaft. Der Tag, an dem sie sich ihm geöffnet hatte, an dem sie ihn in ihr Herz gelassen, seine Liebe akzeptiert und genossen hatte ...

Doch hatte sie das? Hatte sie sich ihm geöffnet? Hatte sie seine Liebe akzeptiert? Oder war es nur der Sex gewesen? Hatte sie ihn nur benutzt, ein paar schöne Stunden mit ihm verbringen wollen; so, wie man es von Jordan erwartete, wie sie es immer tat? War sie deshalb gegangen? Weil sie ihn nur benutzt hatte, weil sie es gewollt hatte? Oder weil sie sich Vorwürfe machte, dass sie es getan hatte? Vielleicht bedeutete sie ihm doch mehr …

Woody wusste nicht, wie oft er sich in den letzten Monaten diese Fragen gestellt hatte. Und bis heute war er zu keinem Ergebnis, zu keiner befriedigenden Antwort gekommen. An manchen Tagen, wenn er Jordan vergessen, sie hassen wollte, hatte er sich eingeredet, dass sie ihn wirklich nur benutzt hatte, dass es nur der schnelle Sex war, sein Körper, der sie gereizt hatte, dass er ihr nichts weiter bedeutete, dass sie es nicht wert war, von ihm geliebt, vermisst zu werden. Doch an den meisten anderen Tagen hatte der Optimismus in ihm gesiegt und er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es er gewesen war, den sie wollte, nicht nur sein Körper.

Doch warum war sie dann weggelaufen? Warum hatte sie die Flucht ergriffen; ohne ein Wort, ohne eine Erklärung, ohne dass er wusste, wo sie war?

„Das ist Jordan. Sie macht so etwas eben. Sie ist, was sie ist, Woody. Wir müssen das akzeptieren und damit leben." Das waren Garrets Worte gewesen, die ihn in all den Monaten versucht hatten, aufzubauen, ihn dazu zu bewegen, Jordan zu vergessen, weiter zu leben.

Doch wie sollte man jemanden vergessen, den man so sehr liebte, wie er Jordan liebte? Wie sollte man weiterleben, wenn der Mensch, den man liebte, weg war und den lebenswichtigsten Teil mitgenommen hatte?

Darauf hatte ihm niemand eine Antwort geben können.

Als er sie gefragt hatte - Lily, Garret, Nigel, Annie -, hatte er nur mitleidige Blicke oder einen Klaps auf die Schulter als Antwort bekommen.  
Sie hatten es nicht gewusst, ihm keine Antwort geben können, weil es einfach keine Antwort darauf gab.

Woody hielt an einer Tankstelle, um ein paar Zeitschriften und einen schönen Strauß Blumen für Jordan zu kaufen. Während er in der Schlange vor der Kasse stand und beobachtete, wie die Regentropfen draußen auf seinen Wagen prasselten, versuchte er das Gefühl zu verdrängen, dass er dies alles schon einmal erlebt hatte.

Es war nur ein Traum gewesen, mehr nicht …

Der Optimismus hielt an, bis er vor Jordans Zimmertür stand, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete. Was würde dort jenseits des weiß lackierten Holzes sein? Würde Jordan auf ihn warten, sich freuen ihn zu sehen? Würde es so sein, wie er es sich es wünschte?

Doch es war nicht nur die Angst, die ihn davon abhielt, die Tür zu öffnen, es war auch ein Hauch von Zuversicht, dass es doch kein Traum gewesen war, dass Lily sich im Datum geirrt hatte, dass er wirklich hier gewesen und seine Tochter begrüßt hatte.

Seine Tochter …

Er war Vater geworden.

Bei dem Gedanken stieg ein wohlig warmes Gefühl in Woody auf. Er hatte immer schon Kinder haben wollen, eine Familie gründen; abends nach Hause kommen und von seinem drei Kindern und seiner Traumfrau begrüßt zu werden - das war es, was er sich als das perfekte Leben in seinen Träumen ausgemalt hatte.

Konnte dieser Traum nun wahr geworden sein?  
Jordan war seine Traumfrau, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Doch war sie auch die Frau, die die Mutter seiner Kinder sein sollte? War sie es, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte?  
Ja. Definitiv.

Doch war es auch das, was sie wollte? Wenn er ehrlich war, war sie nicht der Typ Frau, der zuhause blieb und für die Kinder sorgte. Jordan war niemand, den man als treu sorgende Ehefrau und Mutter sehen würde. Doch da war dieses glückliche Funkeln, dieses stolze glitzern in seinen Augen gewesen, als sie ihm seine Tochter vorgestellt hatte.

Hatte sie das wirklich? Oder war es nur ein Wunschtraum gewesen?

Woody scheuchte den Gedanken, die Zweifel schnell beiseite und atmete tief durch. Er machte sich Mut und klopfte schließlich leise an.

Nachdem er keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er vorsichtig die Tür, lugte hinein und erstarrte. Die Zeitschriften glitten ihm aus der Hand und fielen mit einem leisen Klatschgeräusch zu Boden, gefolgt von dem bunten Strauß Blumen, die auseinander fielen und sich auf dem Boden vor ihm in einem Meer als roten, gelben und weißen Blüten verteilten.  
Woody bemerkte es nicht. Er starrte unverwandt auf die Stelle, wo Jordan gelegen hatte, liegen sollte.

Das Bett war leer… frisch bezogen und leer.

* * *

-TBC-

_Hm, was soll man denn jetzt davon halten?  
__Hab ich Euch verwirrt? Hat Euch das Kapitel gefallen? Ist der Cliffhanger gemein oder genau richtig?  
__Schreibt es mir!_


	9. Enlightenment

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici Cavanaugh

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…  
__Ich weiß, es hat schon wieder ewig gedauert, bis das nächste Kapitel fertig war, dafür ist es auch ein bisschen länger als die anderen und es werden einige Fragen beantwortet… (und es gibt mal ausnahmsweise keinen Cliffhanger)

* * *

_

**Kapitel 8 – Enlightenment**

Woody kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie vorsichtig wieder, in der Hoffnung, dass er sich das leere Bett nur eingebildet hatte; doch das Bett war und blieb leer.  
Er blinzelte eine hartnäckige Träne weg und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, der Panik, die in ihm aufstieg, keine Chance zu geben und vernünftig nachzudenken. Ohne Erfolg.  
Das Bild des leeren Bettes, der glatt gezogenen weißen Krankenhausdecke, der abgeschalteten Apparate hätte unter anderen Umständen friedlich, ja vielleicht sogar beruhigend gewirkt, doch in dieser Situation machte es Woody nur Angst.

Angst, dass er Jordan für immer verloren hatte.  
Angst, dass er nie wieder eine Gelegenheit bekommen würde, mit ihr zu sprechen, ihr zu sagen, was er fühlte, wie er empfand.  
Angst, dass …

„He, sind Sie taub?" Eine Hand klopfte ihm von hinten auf die Schulter, und Woody drehte sich herum.

Vor ihm stand eine kleine grauhaarige Krankenschwester, die ihre besten Jahre schon lange hinter sich hatte. Sie trug neben dem obligatorischen weißen Kittel eine weiße Haube, wie sie in religiösen Krankenhäusern oder in den Fünfzigern getragen wurden und heutzutage schon lange aus der Mode war. Auf dem kleinen Schild, dass in Brusthöhe an ihren Kittel geheftet war, stand _Schwester Agnes_, ein Name, der sehr gut zu ihr passte, wie Woody feststellen musste. Schwester Agnes hatte beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.  
„Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme. „Sie dürfen hier nicht rein."  
„Ich wollte zu Jordan Cavanaugh", sagte Woody. „Sie ist -"  
„Ms Cavanaugh ist nicht mehr da", unterbrach die Schwester ihn kühl und deutete auf das Blumenmeer zu Woodys Füßen. „Waren Sie das?"  
Woody nickte.  
„Ja, ich -"  
„Räumen Sie die zusammen und dann raus hier! Das Zimmer wird gleich gebraucht. Wir haben einen Notfall bekommen und brauchen das leere Bett." Die Stimme der Schwester war immer noch kühl, unpersönlich und distanziert und Woody bekam langsam das Gefühl, es mit dem Vorstandsvorsitzenden eines Weltkonzerns zutun zu haben, statt mit einer Krankenschwester. Sie schien sich mehr Sorgen um freie Betten zu machen als um ihre Patienten oder deren Besucher.

„Hören Sie", sagte Woody so freundlich er konnte. „Ich möchte zu Jordan Cavanaugh."  
„Ja, das sagten Sie bereits", unterbrach ihn die Schwester wieder. „Und ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass sie nicht hier ist."  
„Dann sagen Sie mir doch in Gottes Namen, wo sie ist", sagte Woody etwas lauter und barscher als gewollt, und rechnete ängstlich damit, dass dieses Ungeheuer von Schwester ihn in den Keller schickte, wo die Pathologie untergebracht war.  
„Sie ist vor etwa zwei Stunden verlegt worden. Fragen Sie draußen auf dem Gang, in welches Zimmer. Ich habe keine Zeit, mich auch noch darum zu kümmern." Während sie sprach, war Schwester Agnes zum Fenster getreten und hatte die Vorhänge aufgezogen. Freundliches, helles Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum und nahm ihm ein wenig den Schrecken des vermeintlichen Todes.

Woody bückte sich, um die Blumen und die Zeitschriften einzusammeln. Er vermied es dabei, die Krankenschwester anzusehen, die sich nun am Bett zu schaffen machte und die Kissen aufschüttelte.

Jordan war verlegt worden. Sie war nicht … tot.

Woody wagte es kaum, dieses Wort auch nur zu denken, nahm die letzte Zeitschrift vom Boden und richtete sich auf. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, ob er sich von der Schwester verabschieden oder einfach gehen sollte. Er entschied sich für ersteres, wünschte Schwester Agnes noch einen schönen Tag und ein paar Stunden Ruhe und schlüpfte dann zum Flur hinaus.

Auf dem Weg zum Fahrstuhl kam er am Schwesterzimmer vorbei und fragte nach Jordan. Eine junge dunkelhaarige Frau mit strahlend blauen Augen lächelte ihn freundlich an, bat ihn herein und ging dann zum Telefon.

„Ms Cavanaugh liegt im achten Stock", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihr Telefonat beendet hatte. „Sie ist vorhin aufgewacht und wollte unbedingt in ein normales Zimmer. Und bei ihrem Sturkopf konnte der Doktor gar nicht anders; er musste es genehmigen." Sie lächelte Woody wissend an, während sie ihn zur Tür begleitete. „Fahren Sie einfach mit dem Fahrstuhl hoch. Das Zimmer liegt am Ende des Ganges auf der rechten Seite. Nummer 815."

Woody bedankte sich und ging zum Fahrstuhl.  
Während er nach oben fuhr, konnte er gar nicht anders als Grinsen, zu erleichtert war er, dass es Jordan scheinbar gut ging.  
Gleichzeitig war da aber auch dieses beklemmende Gefühl in seinem Magen. Er hatte Angst Jordan zu sehen, wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren würde oder was er sagen sollte.

Als die Fahrstuhltüren aufglitten, trat Woody auf dem Gang hinaus und ging diesen langsam entlang, bis er vor der Tür mit der Nummer 815 stehen blieb. Er atmete einmal tief durch, warf einen kritischen Blick auf dem provisorischen Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand und entschied, dass er mit etwas gutem Willen noch gut genug aussah, um verschenkt zu werden.

Dann klopfte er an und öffnete die Tür.

Jordan lag in dem hinteren Bett am Fenster, sie war wach und sah ihn an. Das Bett neben ihr war leer. Im vorderen Bett neben der Tür lag eine ältere Frau, die ihn erst neugierig ansah und dann enttäuscht den Blick abwandte.  
Was war denn mit der los, dachte Woody verwundert. Er runzelte die Stirn und blickte die Frau an, wie sie da in ihrem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte. Keine Blumen, keine Zeitschriften, kein persönlicher Gegenstand war auf dem Nachtisch zu entdecken, nur ein kleiner brauner Wecker tickte leise vor sich her.

„Traust du dich nicht rein, Cowboy?" Jordans Stimme lenkte Woody von der alten Frau ab. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging zu Jordans Bett hinüber.  
„He", sagte er leise. „Wie geht es dir?" Unschlüssig, wie er sich verhalten sollte, blieb er vor dem Bett stehen.  
„Gut", sagte Jordan. „Ich glaube, Football kann ich damit erstmal nicht spielen, aber ansonsten geht es."  
„Du hast noch nie Football gespielt, Jordan", sagte Woody grinsend.  
„Aber ich wollte damit anfangen", entgegnete Jordan ernst, grinste dann aber zurück. „Setz dich doch." Sie deutete auf den Holzstuhl, der neben dem Bett stand.

Woody legte die Blumen und Zeitschriften auf den kleinen Tisch an der Wand, zog seine Jacke aus und setzte sich dann neben Jordan.

Lange Zeit sah er sie einfach nur stumm an, versuchte sich jeden Millimeter ihres Gesichtes einzuprägen, und zu ergründen, ob sie es wirklich war oder ob er wieder nur träumte. Erst, als Jordan seine Hand sanft drückte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er ganz instinktiv nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und sie sanft gestreichelt hatte.  
„Du siehst mich an als wäre ich ein Geist", sagte Jordan. „Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?"  
Woody schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, du bist … wunderschön. Wie immer", sagte er leise.  
„Na, übertreib mal nicht, Cowboy!", sagte Jordan. „Mein linkes Auge fühlt sich an, als hätte es Bekanntschaft mit einem Baseballschläger gemacht. Wenn es so aussieht, wie es sich anfühlt, dann kann ich beim nächsten Hafenfest in der Geisterbahn anheuern."

Woody verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln und sah sich besorgt Jordans Auge an. Es war tatsächlich geschwollen, und der Bluterguss sah schlimm aus, würde aber heilen, da war er sich sicher.  
Und die Hauptsache war doch, dass Jordan hier war, dass sie lebte und mit ihm sprach.

„Du hast uns ganz schön Angst eingejagt, Jordan", sagte Woody ernst. „Ich … wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Wirklich!", fügte er auf Jordans ungläubigen Blick hinzu. Dass er vor ein paar Minuten vor Angst noch fast gestorben war, verschwieg er lieber. Er wollte nicht, dass Jordans sich aufregte oder sich im schlimmsten Fall lustig über ihn und seine Gefühle machte.

„Sind die für mich?" Jordan zog ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und zeigte auf die Blumen, die immer noch auf dem kleinen Tisch an der Wand lagen.  
„Oh ja", sagte Woody schnell, sprang auf und griff nach dem Strauß und reichte ihn ihr. „Wir … ähm … es gab einen kleinen Zusammenstoß", erklärte er. „deshalb sehen Sie etwas mitgenommen aus."  
„Ach, halb so wild!"  
Woody war froh, dass Jordan nicht weiter nachfragte und zeigte schnell auf die Zeitschriften.  
„Ich habe dir auch noch was zum Lesen mitgebracht", sagte er. „Falls du Langeweile bekommst."  
„Das ist lieb von dir, Woody", sagte Jordan lächelnd und sah ihn einen Moment lang fest an. Woody hielt dem Blick stand, versank in den honigbraunen Augen und genoss das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch.

„Würdest du eine Vase holen?", fragte Jordan plötzlich und senkte den Blick.  
„Natürlich", sagte Woody und seufzte leise frustriert auf. Wieso mussten diese kurzen Momente der Vertrautheit immer so schnell vorbei sein? Entweder klingelte irgendein Handy, ein Verrückter kam mit seinem Wagen vorbei und hielt sie für Außerirdische oder sonst irgendetwas passierte. Es war echt zum Verrücktwerden.

Als Woody das Zimmer wieder betrat und die Vase auf Jordans Nachttisch stellen wollte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und deutete auf den Tisch neben dem mittleren freien Bett.  
„Stell sie bitte dort hin", sagte sie zu Woody und fuhr dann etwas lauter fort: „Schauen Sie mal, Mrs. Mallory. Der nette Detective hier hat uns Blumen mitgebracht." Sie deutete auf den Strauß, den Woody gerade abstellte und lächelte die alte Mrs. Mallory an. Diese schaute erst skeptisch zu Jordan, dann auf den Strauß und lächelte Woody schließlich an.  
„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, Detective", sagte sie.  
„Nennen Sie mich einfach Woody, Ma'am", entgegnete Woody. „Ich bin nicht im Dienst." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und ging dann wieder zu Jordan hinüber.

Eine ganze Weile redeten sie über alles Mögliche. Jordan fragte nach den Kollegen vom PD und nach Woodys Bruder Calvin, und Woody erzählte ihr, was es Neues gab. Sie vermieden es beide, das Gespräch auf die persönliche Schiene zu lenken, und als eine Stunde später Mrs. Mallory für eine Untersuchung abgeholt wurde, erklärte Jordan ihm, dass die alte Frau schon seit mehreren Monaten hier im Krankenhaus sei und nie Besuch bekam. Ihr Mann war vor zwei Jahren gestorben, ihr einziger Sohn lebte in San Francisco und hatte sie noch kein einziges Mal besucht.

„So etwas ist traurig, weißt du", endete Jordan und blickte traurig zu dem leeren Bett neben der Tür hinüber.  
Woody folgte ihrem Blick und nickte.  
„Ja, das stimmt", sagte er nachdenklich. „Zu wissen, dass da draußen jemand ist, den man liebt, aber keinen Kontakt zu haben, das ist schrecklich." Er vermied es, Jordan anzusehen und starrte stattdessen auf seine Hände.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Jordan die Stille durchbrach. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine und zog sie zu sich aufs Bett.  
„Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise. „Ich hätte nicht weglaufen dürfen."  
Woody hob den Kopf und sah sie an.  
„Das war dein gutes Recht, Jordan", sagte er ernst. „Ich bin ja irgendwie auch selber Schuld. Ich habe dich zu etwas gedrängt, was du nicht wolltest, also musste ich mit den Konsequenzen leben."  
„Es war trotzdem nicht richtig", sagte Jordan und richtete sich mühsam ein wenig auf. „Und du hast mich auch nicht gedrängt, Woody."  
„Wir sind, was wir sind, Jordan", erklärte Woody. „Das ist nun mal deine Art, einfach wegzulaufen." Und die zurückzulassen, denen zu etwas bedeutest, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", fuhr er fort. „Aber ich verstehe es nicht. Ich … ich denke, du schuldest mir eine Erklärung – uns allen", sagte er vorsichtig und sah Jordan an.  
Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihn wegschicken und dicht machen würde, wenn er das Thema ansprach, doch nichts von dem geschah.  
Jordan senkte den Blick und nickte vorsichtig.  
„Ja, das tue ich wohl", sagte sie langsam. „Das wäre nur fair, nicht?"  
Woody entgegnete nichts darauf, sah sie nur weiter unverwandt an und wartete.

Lange Zeit sprach niemand mehr ein Wort. Woody saß da und beobachte, wie Jordan gedankenverloren mit einer Ecke ihrer Decke spielte. Er wollte sie nicht drängen und schwieg deshalb, doch er wollte auch nicht nachgeben und ohne eine Erklärung gehen müssen.  
Neben dem leisen Ticken des braunen Weckers auf Mrs. Mallorys Tisch war das Klappern der Teller und Schüsseln auf dem Gang das einzige Geräusch im Zimmer.

„Ich hatte einfach Angst, alles kaputt gemacht zu haben." Die Worte waren nur ein leises Flüstern, und Woody fragte sich, ob er sie sich nur eingebildet hatte. Doch als Jordan fortfuhr, rutschte er etwas näher zu ihr, sah sie an und hörte schweigend zu, was sie zu sagen hatte.  
„Ich bin nachts aufgewacht, in deiner Wohnung, in deinem Bett", sie sah ihm fest in die Augen, „und es hat mich einfach so überrollt. Es hat sich so richtig angefühlt, neben dir zu liegen, Woody, und auch gleichzeitig so falsch."  
Sie hatte eine Weile einfach dagelegen und in die Dunkelheit gestarrt, während sie seinem leisen, gleichmäßigen Atem gelauscht hatte, und den Abend Revue passieren gelassen hatte.

„Ich habe es nicht bereut, mit dir geschlafen zu haben", erklärte sie. „Es war einfach nur … wunderschön." Sie grinste kurz, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Es war so ein vertrautes Gefühl, deine nackte Haut auf meiner spüren, Woody. So als ob es nie anders gewesen wäre. Ich … es war einfach überwältigend. Schön - und erschreckend zugleich."  
Die Erkenntnis, dass es eines Tages nicht mehr so sein könnte, dass Woody einmal nicht mehr Teil ihres Lebens sein könnte, hatte sie so erschreckt und ihr Angst gemacht, dass sie Panik bekommen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Sachen zusammengesucht, ihm eine Nachricht hinterlassen und war dann mit einem Taxi nach Hause gefahren. Doch auch dort hatte sie die panische Angst nicht hinter sich lassen können, im Gegenteil. Es war nur noch schlimmer geworden. Sie hatte schnell ein paar Sachen gepackt, den Wagen getankt und war losgefahren. Stunden um Stunden, in den Morgen hinein, ohne ein richtiges Ziel vor Augen.

„Ich wollte nur noch weg, weg aus Boston, weg von allem Vertrauten, weg von …"  
„Mir", sagte Woody.  
Jordan nickte, während sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel ihres geschwollenen Auges wischte.  
„Du hast gedacht, bevor du mich eines Tages verlierst, sorgst du lieber dafür, dass ich dich verliere." Woodys Stimme klang neutral, weder abweisend, noch freundlich. Doch in seinem Inneren brodelte es.

Jordan schluckte und sah ihn dann an.  
„Ich habe einfach Angst gehabt, dich auch noch zu verlieren, und früher oder später hätte ich dich verloren", sagte sie ernst, „so, wie ich alle anderen auch verloren habe, die mir je etwas bedeuteten."  
Woody wusste, dass sie dabei an ihre Mutter dachte, und an Paul, ihre erste große Liebe, der sie verlassen hatte, um Priester zu werden. Vielleicht dachte sie dabei auch an ihren Vater, der zwar noch da war, an den sie aber trotzdem nicht mehr richtig herankam, weil der alte Mann viel zu viele Geheimnisse hatte, die er nicht mit ihr teilen wollte.

Aber war das ein Grund, eine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten?  
Gab es ihr das Recht, immer wieder wegzulaufen, wenn es schwierig wurde, wenn jemand in ihr Leben trat, der ihr etwas bedeutete?

Etwas bedeutete …

Er bedeutete ihr etwas, das hatte sie indirekt damit gesagt. Er war ihr wichtig; wenn nicht als Partner, dann vielleicht doch als … Freund?  
Woody spürte, wie der Groll langsam abflaute und seine Laune sich besserte. Im Prinzip hatte er all diese Dinge schon gewusst oder geahnt. Was Jordan ihm erzählte, war nichts Neues für ihn, aber es tat doch gut, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören.  
Seine verkrampfte Miene entspannte sich und er nahm wieder ihre Hand.  
„Wo bist du denn all die Monate gewesen?", fragte er.  
„In New York", antwortete Jordan. „Erinnerst du dich an meine Freundin Kim? Ich glaube, ich habe dir von ihr erzählt. Sie ist dort Anwältin in einer Kanzlei, und ich konnte bei ihr wohnen."  
Woody nickte. Er kannte Kim zwar nicht persönlich, hatte aber schon von ihr gehört.

Als Jordan umständlich nach ihrem Wasserglas griff, half Woody ihr und wartete, bis sie getrunken hatte. Dann nahm er ihr das Glas wieder ab und stellte es zurück auf dem Tisch.  
„Und warum bist du zurückgekommen?", fragte er. „Ich meine, ich freue mich darüber, wirklich, aber warum so plötzlich? Warum jetzt?"  
Das Bild einer hochschwangeren Jordan, die sich mühsam von New York nach Boston quälte, im Institut auftauchte und dann gekidnappt wurde, tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und er schob es schnell wieder beiseite.

„Kim ist nach Los Angeles versetzt worden", sagte Jordan. „Letzte Woche ist sie abgereist. Da konnte und wollte ich nicht mit. Du kennst ja meine Einstellung zu L.A." Sie grinste ihn an und verzog dann schmerzhaft das Gesicht.  
„Ich sollte mir das Grinsen abgewöhnen", sagte sie und strich sich vorsichtig über das Auge. „Aber ich kann jetzt verstehen, warum diese Preisboxer nach einem Kampf so selten lachen."  
Woody lächelte sie an und streichelte ihre Hand.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du L.A. nicht magst, Jordan", sagte er. „Und ich bin sehr froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich habe dich vermisst. Als Kumpel, als Kollegin und überhaupt." Er drückte kurz ihre Hand und ließ sie dann los.  
„Aber ruh dich jetzt aus. Ich komme morgen wieder." Er beugte sich über sie und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf schön."

Als er sich von ihr abwandte, registrierte er mit einer inneren Genugtuung den Hauch von Traurigkeit in Jordans Blick, und fühlte sich in seinem gerade gefassten Entschluss bestärkt. Wenn er für Jordan mehr als ein Freund sein sollte, dann lag es an ihr, das zu ändern. Er würde für sie da sein, ihr helfen, sich aber nicht aufdrängen, und wenn sie etwas daran ändern wollte, dann sollte sie die Initiative ergreifen.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, kamen Woody jedoch schon die ersten Zweifel.  
Würde Jordan diejenige sein, die die Initiative ergriff? Würde sie auf ihn zukommen? Oder würde alles so weiterlaufen wie bisher? Wenn ja, konnte er damit umgehen? Wollte er das?  
Die Antwort darauf war einfach: Ja. Bevor er Jordan ganz verlor, wollte er sie zumindest als Freundin behalten.

* * *

-TBC-


	10. Pay back

**Home is where your heart is  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben! Nur die Handlung gehört mir…  
__Crossing Jordan  
__Genre: Drama/Romanze  
__Rating: PG-13  
__Inhalt: Woody und Jordan finden endlich zueinander. Doch am nächsten Morgen ist sie verschwunden… (Pairing: Woody/Jordan & Lily/Garret – am Rande)_

_Ich weiß, es hat lange gedauert und letztendlich hat die Story auch eine ganz andere Wendung genommen als ursprünglich geplant und ich habe sehr mit mir gehadert, die Story überhaupt zu Ende zu schreiben. Aber da ich nicht gerne Sachen offenlasse, gibt es hier endlich das letzte Kapitel (das auch gleichzeitig der Epilog ist).  
__Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch trotzdem und ich bekomme noch ein bisschen Feedback :-)

* * *

_

**Kapitel 9 – Pay back**

Wie Woody es sich vorgenommen hatte, war er stark geblieben und hatte auf Jordans Zeichen gewartet, dass sie bereit war, in ihm das zu sehen, was sie für ihn empfand, dass sie ihm zeigte, dass sie mehr von ihm wollte als nur bloße Freundschaft – oder dass sie ihm einfach sagte, dass sie ihn nur als Freund wollte und mochte. Mit letzteren wäre Woody notgedrungen auch zurecht gekommen, doch hoffen tat er auf Ersteres.

Es war eine schwere Zeit gewesen, die sie beide durchgemacht hatten.

Während Jordan sich langsam von dem Strapazen der Operation und der Entführung erholte, langsam wieder lernte zu laufen und jeden Morgen argwöhnig das geschwollene blaue Auge im Spiegel betrachtete und hoffte, dass sie bald nicht mehr wie ein Preisboxer aussehen würde, hatte Woody versucht, etwas auf Abstand zu ihr zu gehen. Er war weiterhin für sie da gewesen, hatte sie täglich – oft zweimal pro Tag – besucht, ihr Mut gemacht, mit ihr gelacht, sie auf dem Laufenden gehalten und versucht, sie davon abzuhalten, frühzeitig das Krankenhaus zu verlassen. Er war ihr der Freund gewesen, den sie gebraucht hatte, hatte ihr gezeigt, dass er für sie da war, ohne zu mit seinen Gefühlen und seinen Wünschen, dass sie sich doch endlich zu ihm bekennen sollte, zu überfallen und zu drängen. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, und er hatte mehr als einmal dem Drang widerstanden, sich nicht einfach an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. Und selbst, wenn er abends ging und Jordans traurigen Blick im Rücken spürte, hatte er sich nicht mehr zu ihr umgedreht oder war umgekehrt, um noch eine Weile länger zu bleiben.

Während die Wochen ins Land zogen und Jordan mehr und mehr wieder zu ihrem alten Selbst zurückfand, während ihre Wunden verheilten, die Schwellungen und Blessuren verblassten und schließlich verschwanden, hielt auch langsam der Frühling Einzug in Boston. Der Regen hörte auf, die Sonne schien schon am frühen Morgen in die Häuser und die Vögel auf den Dächern und in den Parks stimmten fröhlich ihre Lieder an. Es schien, als würde die ganze Stadt zu neuem Leben erwachen; die Parks wurden wieder zu einem beliebten Ausflugsziel für Familien, Sportler oder fleißige Angestellte, die in den Mittagpausen aus ihren Büros flüchteten, um sich ein wenig von der Sonne verwöhnen zu lassen.

Woody hatte es sich angewöhnt, morgens wieder seine Runde durch den Commonwealth-Park zu drehen und kam mit seinem Trainingsprogramm gut voran.

Er hatte sich gerade auf eine Parkbank sinken lassen, um zu verschnaufen, als das Klingeln seines Handys die morgendliche Stille des Parks durchbrach. Er wischte sich mit seinem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er in der Tasche seiner Hose nach dem Handy suchte und es schließlich aufklappte.

„He, Cowboy. Wie geht's?", erklang Jordans fröhliche Stimmung aus dem Lautsprecher.

Woody grinste. „Wie soll es mir schon gehen, Jordan", sagte er, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. „Gut wie immer. Aber die Frage ist doch, wie es _dir_ geht."

Jordan schwieg einen Moment, bevor sie seine Frage beantwortete, und Woody hatte schon die Befürchtung, dass sie aufgelegt hatte.

„Kommst du mich abholen?", fragte sie schließlich leise. „Ich -"

„Aber, Jordan", unterbrach Woody sie und dachte an die beiden Male, wo er nichts ahnend ihr Zimmer betreten und sie neben ihrem gepackten Koffer auf dem Bett sitzen gesehen hatte. „Wir haben das doch schon besprochen. Der Arzt sagt -"

„Genau!" Jetzt war es Jordan, die ihn unterbrach. „Der Arzt sagt, dass ich nach Hause darf. Ich muss mich noch schonen, aber ich _darf_ nach Hause. Und da Dad in North Carolina ist, weiß ich nicht, wen ich fragen soll. Also, hast du Zeit?"

Woody blickte auf seine Uhr und rechnete kurz im Kopf nach, wie lange er brauchen würde. „Gibst du mir dreißig Minuten?", fragte er schließlich.

„Aber klar."

Er verabschiedete sich von Jordan, legte auf und lief zu seinem Wagen. Dreißig Minuten waren großzügig kalkuliert, aber er wollte unbedingt noch nach Hause und duschen, bevor er Jordan abholte – und bevor er dies tat, wollte er auch auf jeden Fall mit dem Arzt sprechen und sicherstellen, dass Jordan wirklich entlassen worden war. Nicht, dass sie ihn anflunkerte und er sie ohne sein Wissen unnötigen Strapazen aussetze, für die sie noch nicht gewappnet war.

-o-

Als er eine dreiviertel Stunde später frisch geduscht und umgezogen das Zimmer 815 betrat, blickte ihm Jordan schon ungeduldig entgegen. Wie die Male zuvor saß sie auf dem Bett und hatte ihren gepackten Koffer neben sich stehen, während sie mit dem Saum ihrer Jacke spielte und ihn nervös anlächelte.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin", sagte Woody. „Aber du weißt ja, wie das samstags morgens immer ist, wenn halb Boston seine Einkäufe erledigt. Und so kurz vor dem Memorial Day …"

Er grinste Jordan entschuldigend an, während er an ihr Bett trat und ihr zur Begrüßung einen Kuss auf die Wange gab – rein freundschaftlich und ohne jeden Hintergedanken.

Er wollte sich gerade wieder aufrichten und nach Jordans Koffer packen, als sie nach dem offenen Kragen seines Hemdes griff und ihn zurückhielt.

„Denkst du, ich gebe mich damit zufrieden?", fragte sie mit einem viel sagenden Grinsen, und bevor Woody reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihn wieder an sich herangezogen und küsste ihn zaghaft, aber bestimmt auf den Mund.

Woody schloss die Augen, genoss das Gefühl, dass ihre warmen, weichen Lippen auf seinen verursachten und versuchte, die Kontrolle soweit zu behalten, dass er Jordan nicht in den Arm nahm und sie rücklings aufs Bett drängte. Viel zu lange hatte er schon auf diesen Moment gewartet und die Beherrschung, den Kuss nicht zu intensiv werden zu lassen, fiel ihm schwer.

Als Jordan ihn schließlich sanft von sich schob und ihn anlächelte, lächelte Woody glücklich zurück.

„Wofür war der denn?", fragte er, als er endlich seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich hab kein Geld dabei, um das Taxi zu bezahlen", antwortete Jordan frech. „Und da ich eine Frau bin, dachte ich, ich setze meine weiblichen Reize ein. Hat's funktioniert?"

„Und wie", antwortete Woody grinsend. _Und wie …_

Er half Jordan hoch und stütze sie, während sie sich unter Protest in den bereitgestellten Rollstuhl setze. Erst dann nahm er Jordans Koffer, stellte ihn auf den Griffen des Stuhles ab und schob Jordan zur Tür.

„Hast du dich schon von Mrs Mallory verabschiedet?", fragte er, während sie langsam zum Fahrstuhl gingen.

„Ja, sie ist heute morgen von einer Freundin und ihrer kleinen Tochter zu einem Spaziergang im Park abgeholt worden", antwortete Jordan. „Die, von der ich dir erzählt habe. Christina Holt."

Woody nickte, während er auf den Rufknopf des Fahrstuhls drückte. Christina Holt war kurz nach Jordan eingeliefert worden und hatte das mittlere Bett zwischen ihr und der alten Mallory bekommen. Christina war Ende dreißig und hatte eine kleine Tochter, die sie alleine großzog. Die kleine Samantha Jane hatte Mrs Mallory gleich ins Herz geschlossen, und Woody hatte bei einem Besuch mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick beobachtet, wie Mrs Mallory zur Oma mutiert war und sich liebevoll um die kleine Sam mit ihrem pechschwarzen Haaren und den blauen Augen gekümmert hatte.

Genau so hätte unsere Tochter aussehen können, hatte Woody gedacht, dem es auch heute noch peinlich war, dass er diesen – zugegebenermaßen ziemlich realistischen – Traum für bahre Münze genommen und sich Jordan und sich selbst als Eltern vorgestellt hatte. Er hatte weder mit Jordan noch mit sonst jemandem ja über diesen Traum gesprochen, und das sollte auch so bleiben.

Trotzdem dachte er noch oft wehmütig an diesen Traum zurück und fragte sich, was wohl wäre, wenn es kein Traum gewesen wäre. Wenn Jordan wirklich schwanger gewesen wäre und ihm ein Kind geschenkt hätte …

„He, träumst du?" Jordan hatte sich halb in ihrem Stuhl herumgedreht und sah in fragend an. „Der Fahrstuhl ist schon lange da und ich kann es gar nicht mehr abwarten, dieses Gebäude hier zu verlassen."

Woody blickte sie irritiert an und schüttelte dann über sich selbst belustigt den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte er und schob Jordan in die Leere Fahrstuhlkabine.

-o-

Die Fahrt zu Max' Haus verlief weitestgehend ruhig. Während Woody sich auf dem Verkehr konzentrierte, entdeckte Jordan ihre Umgebung wieder ganz neu und schien sich an den kleinsten Kleinigkeiten zu erfreuen – wie das frisch gestrichene Haus an der Straßenecke, den neuen Starbuck's in der Nähe des Instituts oder den reparierten Gartenzaun vor Max' Haus, für den Woody einen ganzen Samstagnachmittag geopfert hatte, nachdem Max ihn verzweifelt um Hilfe gebeten hatte, mit dem Argument, dass er es nicht mehr würde ertragen können, wenn Jordan ihn auch nur noch einmal daran erinnerte, dass er den Zaun schon seit fast zehn Jahren reparieren wollte.

Woody parkte seinen Wagen direkt vor dem Haus, stieg aus und half Jordan unter lautem Protest beim Aussteigen.

„Ich komme schon alleine zurecht", maulte sie, während sie sich schwankend auf seinen Arm stütze. „Wirklich. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Ich laufe schon seit über dreißig Jahren alleine."

Woody nickte nur und dachte sich seinen Teil, während er Jordans Koffer von der Rückbank nahm und ihr dann einen Arm anbot, den sie dankend annahm.

Langsam gingen sie den Weg zur Haustür entlang, wobei Jordan ihm erklärte, dass sie nur so lange hier bleiben würde, bis sie wieder eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hatte. Sie trauerte immer noch ihrem Apartment in der Pearl Street nach, schien aber mittlerweile eingesehen zu haben, dass ihr Vater damals keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte, als die Wohnung zu kündigen. Und da Max für die nächsten Wochen noch bei irgendeinem Cousin fünften oder sechsten Grades – so genau hatte Woody das nicht verstanden – verbringen würde, hatte Jordan das Haus für sich alleine.

„Hilfst du mir mit dem Schlüssel?", fragte Jordan, als sie die Haustür erreichten. Woody stellte den Koffer auf den Boden und nahm Jordan das Schlüsselbund ab, an dem an die hundert Schlüssel zu hingen schienen.

„Und welcher ist der richtige?", wollte er gerade fragen, als die Haustür geöffnet wurde, und er beim Aufblicken in Lilys strahlendes Gesicht blickte.

„Überraschung!", sagte diese enthusiastisch, während sie erst Jordan – die wie Woody feststellen musste, so rein gar nicht überrascht zu sein schein – und dann ihn umarmte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Woody erstaunt, doch Lily schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog ihn ins Haus.„Kommt doch rein."

Sie ließ Woody im Flur stehen, hakte sich bei Jordan unter und flüsterte irgendetwas von „Es hat alles geklappt" zu, während sie sie in den Wohnbereich führte.

„Woody, bringst du meinen Koffer nach oben?", bat Jordan ihn, als sie sich an der Tür noch einmal umdrehte. „Bitte."

Sie lächelte auf ihre bekannte mir-kann-niemand-einen-Gefallen-ausschlagen-Art und verschwand dann mit Lily im Wohnzimmer.

Als Woody ein paar Minuten später die Treppe wieder hinunter kam, hörte er, wie die Haustür ins Schloss fiel und ging Stirn runzelnd ins Wohnzimmer, in der Hoffnung, nun endlich ein paar Antworten auf die tausend Fragen zu bekommen, die ihm seit dem Moment, als er das Haus betreten hatte, im Kopf herumschwirrten.

Doch statt eine Antwort zu bekommen, wuchs seine Verwirrung nur noch mehr, als er Jordan an einem festlich gedeckten Esstisch stehend, in einem nur in Kerzenlicht getauchten Wohnzimmer vorfand. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und ließen kein Licht von draußen herein. Es war, als wäre es plötzlich dunkle Nacht. Von irgendwoher erklang leise Josh Grobans _Per te_, doch ansonsten war es vollkommen still im Raum.

„Was ist …?", fragte Woody leise, fast ehrfürchtig vor dieser anmutigen Kulisse.

„Schließt du die Tür?", fragte ihn Jordan, statt seine eigene Frage zu beantworten.

Woody tat wie ihm geheißen und ging dann langsam auf Jordan zu, die im hellen Schein der mindestens einhundert Kerzen und Teelichter, die im ganzen Raum verteilt waren, noch schöner aussah als je zuvor. Sie hatte Jeans und Bluse gegen ein langes beigefarbenes Sommerkleid getauscht und sah aus wie eine Prinzessin. Wie seine Prinzessin …

„War das deine Idee?", fragte er, bei Jordan angekommen.

Jordan griff nach seiner Hand und nickte. „Meine Idee war es schon, aber ich hatte jede Menge Helfer", sagte sie leise. „Lily und die Jungs haben alles arrangiert", gab sie zu und grinste. „Die Kerzen und das Kleid waren Nigels Idee."

„Der Mann hat einen guten Geschmack", sagte Woody, während er seinen Blick bewundernd über Jordans Körper wandern ließ. Sie sah wunderschön aus; ein bisschen dünn, aber immer noch atemberaubend. Er lächelte sie an, während sie leicht errötete und den Blick senkte.

Woody legte ihr eine Hand unters Kinn und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

„Ist das alles für mich?", fragte er leise.

Jordan nickte. „Ich wollte mir bei dir bedanken", sagte sie. „Und entschuldigen und -" Sie brach ab und sah ihn verlegen an.

Jordan verlegen? Das war ja mal was ganz neues.

„Wofür?", fragte Woody leise, obwohl er schon eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon hatte, um was es ging.

„Dafür, dass du für mich da warst", sagte Jordan nach kurzem Zögern. Sie blickte auf und sah ihn ernst an. „Dafür, dass du immer da _bist_. Dass du dich um mich gekümmert hast und ich mich auf dich verlassen kann." Sie legte sie ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf, als er etwas sagen wollte.

„Du hast soviel für mich getan, obwohl ich das gar nicht verdient habe. Du warst für mich da, obwohl ich dich so verletzt habe, obwohl ich einfach weggelaufen und dich im Unklaren gelassen habe, wo ich bin und wie ich zu dir stehe, Woody. Das, was du machst und tust ist … das ist alles andere als selbstverständlich." Sie schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln.

„Doch statt dir zu zeigen, wie viel es mir bedeutet, schon immer bedeutet hat, dass ich dich kenne, habe ich dich immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen und dich ausgenutzt. Doch damit ist nun Schluss." Sie stockte kurz, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen und Monaten sehr viel Zeit zum Nachdenken, und ich habe diese Zeit auch dafür genutzt. Ich habe viel nachgedacht, sehr viel und … und … mir ist endlich bewusst geworden, was mein Herz schon so lange weiß." Sie sah ihn ernst an. "Ich brauche dich, Woody. Ich habe dich schon immer gebraucht. Seit wir uns kennen, dreht sich mein Leben im Prinzip immer nur um dich. Ich war lange Zeit zu blind oder vielleicht auch zu feige, um es zu sehen, aber jetzt …" Sie schluckte kurz und Woody sah eine kleine Träne, die sich in ihrem Augenwinkel gebildet hatte.

„Ich liebe dich, Woody", flüsterte sie leise. „Das weiß ich jetzt."

Woody starrte sie ungläubig an. Hatte sie gerade gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte? Oder hatte er das nur falsch verstanden? Es hören wollen? Oder träumte er vielleicht sogar wieder? War das alles hier überhaupt real, oder lag er zuhause in seinem Bett und hatte wieder einen dieser furchtbar schönen Träume, die immer so furchtbar brutal damit endeten, dass sein Wecker klingelte und ihn zurück in die Realität holte.

Er kniff sich kurz in den Arm und zuckte bei der Heftigkeit des Schmerzes zusammen. Nein, er schlief nicht. Das hier war real.

„Sag doch was, Woody", flehte Jordan, die ihn immer noch vorsichtig, fast ängstlich ansah, leise. „Irgendwas."

Woody strich ihr über die Wange und lächelte. „Ich liebe dich, Jordan Cavanaugh", sagte er. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt und ich werde es immer tun. Und …"

Weiter kam er nicht, da Jordan in diesem Moment seinen Mund mit einem zärtlichen Kuss verschloss, während sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken legte und ihren Körper an ihn presste.

Woody schloss die Augen, schlang seine Hände um ihre Taille und erwiderte den Kuss hungrig. Er stöhnte leise, während seine Hände ihren Körper entlangfuhren und sich schließlich in ihren Haaren vergruben, und er von diesem wunderbaren und sonderbaren Gefühl überrollt wurde, das er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Alles fühlte sich plötzlich so neu und gleichzeitig so vertraut an. So, als würden sie gerade neu entdecken, was sie schon so lange kannten und aneinander hatten. Und wenn man es genau nahm, dann war es auch genau das: Sie kannten sich schon so viele Jahre, wussten, was der andere wann dachte oder wie tat, und doch erschien es ihm, als würden sie sich gerade erst kennen lernen; auf eine völlig neue Art und Weise. Und in diesem Moment erkannten beide, dass es stimmte, was man sagte: Zuhause war immer da, wohin einen das Herz trug.

**

* * *

**

-Ende-


End file.
